Alud
by Ashrebels
Summary: (Esta es una historia basada en un hecho real que utiliza los personajes de glee). Santana y Dani tuvieron una relación, pero Santana engañó a Dani con Brittany, qué pasará cuando años más tarde Santana le escriba un mensaje a Dani?.
1. Reencuentro

Las calles de Nueva York se sienten frías… El invierno se está despidiendo congelándonos con todas sus fuerzas a una semana de que cambiemos de estación y la primavera se apodere de la ciudad.

Atravieso la marea humana cubierta de abrigos gigantes llevando bolsas grandes llenas de compras, cómo se nota que son las últimas rebajas.

Llego a Central Park donde me encamino a mi lugar favorito, aquel banco a la sombra de un gran roble con vistas al lago. Siento como el aire frío me golpea mientras me siento a esperar.

Inevitablemente me sumerjo en mis pensamientos y rememoro la noche pasada.

**Flashback**

_- Cómo estás? – _después de varios años sin hablar todo lo que recibo es un mensaje. No quiero, pero no puedo evitar contestar en seguida.

_- ¡Hola!, bien y ¿tú?. – _Dios, creo que he sonado demasiado entusiasta.

_- ¡Muy bien!. Veo que sigues durmiendo tarde._

_- Como cada día, la verdad – _me sinceré y nuevamente la alarma salta en mi cabeza.

_- Qué tal tu chica?. – _¿tenía que preguntar esto?, ¿en serio?.

_- Bien – _le respondo casi automáticamente. No le había mentido, me iba muy bien con ella. Hacía dos meses que nos habíamos mudado juntas y la vida con ella era buena, estaba bien… la quería y ella a mí.

_- ¿Y tú con la tuya? – _pregunto por mero formalismo aunque tras enviar este mensaje me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

_- Muy bien. Está en New Jersey con unas amigas. – _parece ser que evita su nombre en la conversación, probablemente intuye que me molesta.

Un par de minutos después el tema cambia y me pregunta por mi trabajo con un "¿Qué tal se siente ganar un Grammy?" por lo que inevitablemente le cuento mis aventuras de gira por el país y esto hace que me sienta cómoda con ella. Un grave error. Finjo que no sé qué es lo que hace y le pregunto por su trabajo aunque sé exactamente a qué se dedica y la sigo siempre a través de las redes sociales.

_- Me decidí a ser actriz… seguí tu consejo. _

_- Qué bueno, me alegro por ti. – _sonreí para mí con un aire de tristeza. Me habría encantado estar allí para verla dar su primer salto a la pantalla televisiva en una serie que actualmente mueve masas, y de la que no me pierdo ningún capítulo, ni siquiera cuando estoy de gira._ – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_- Y yo de ti… No sabes cómo me alegro cada vez que consigues algo, como ese Grammy o el PCA. Fui a verte y aluciné con esa performance en Central Park. Siento no haber tenido más tiempo para poder verte en otras performances, he estado liada con proyectos de películas, la serie… en fin…_

_- No… no sabía que supieras todo eso, ni siquiera supe que estabas allí. Nadie me lo dijo._

_- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí… - _era increíble que aceptara que sigue mis pasos, y yo no había sido capaz de decirle que hago lo mismo, que no pierdo detalle de su vida.

_Durante unos minutos eternos no dijimos nada, no sabía que hacer, seguir escribiéndole?… puede que estuviera ocupada…_

_- Me acuerdo mucho de ti… -_ rompió el silencio._ – Te echo de menos y… me gustaría verte. Espero que no suene como no es, pero necesito verte y hablar…. Podríamos quedar?. _

Qué?, Yo?, Quedar con ella?. Yo también la echaba de menos pero había pasado tanto entre nosotras… y habían cosas de lo que sentía que había estado intentando borrar… "intentando borrar" porque todo lo que viví con ella era imposible de olvidar, todos esos sentimientos que quise ocultar y arrancar de mi corazón volvieron poco a poco a mí con más intensidad y empecé a sentir pánico. No podía volver a verla no… porqué?, porque tenía miedo de mí misma.

_- Veo que crees que no es buena idea. Tienes razón, fue una estupidez por mi parte… De verdad lo siento. – _se disculpó a toda prisa. La imaginé mostrando en su precioso rostro preocupación y tristeza, qué podía hacer para aliviarla?, abrazarla… esas enormes ganas de abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

_- No lo es… Hace mucho que no nos vemos cierto?, quizá sea hora ya. – _contesté no muy convencida pero ya no había marcha atrás.

_- De verdad lo crees? _

_- Por supuesto. – _contesté más segura.

**Fin Flashback**

Y aquí estoy, esperando a aquella chica… Un suave toque en mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Y allí está… ese rostro dorado, su piel morena brilla como nunca. Me lanza una sonrisa que me paraliza y me trae recuerdos de viejas glorias… Se muerde esos labios carnosos y deseables, tentándome. Sus ojos… Oh dios! sus ojos!... cómo iba a ser capaz de articular palabra después de ver lo hermosa que estaba con esos leggins negros y la blusa blanca que resaltaba más el color de su piel, conjuntada con una chaqueta roja de cuero y unos tacones rojos del mismo color. Pasados 3 años ella estaba mucho más guapa de cómo la recordaba.

_- No vas a saludarme?_ – me dice entornando los ojos sonriéndome otra vez burlonamente. Así es ella…

_- Hola Santana…_


	2. Recuerdos

Ella se acerca a mí y tiemblo, me mira a los ojos buscando algo que no reconozco. Conocí a Santana, pero nunca pude hacerlo del todo, quizá por eso no intuí las cosas antes. Mientras pienso en todo esto ella se acerca más y me abraza… me abraza fuertemente y con urgencia, como solía hacerlo en los amaneceres cuando se quedaba despierta hasta tarde y yo simulaba dormir. Dejo que ese abrazo dure, no quiero que termine pero los recuerdos vuelven a mí y me aparto de ella con rapidez, se da cuenta… Qué tonta has sido Danielle, has vuelto a dejarla entrar, recuerda.

Ella me mira otra vez con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no dice nada simplemente me vuelve a sonreír.

- Estás preciosa. – dice dejándome en blanco. No quiero ruborizarme pero lo hago. Siempre consigue volver a ponerme nerviosa, parece saberlo porque me sonríe triunfante. Esto es algo que amo y odio de Santana. Siempre me ha ganado porque ni yo misma puedo controlar alejarme de ella.

- Tú también. – la miro fijamente tratando de disimular y por un segundo ella me devuelve una mirada tierna casi agradeciendo algo que en este momento es banal.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? – pregunta y asiento. – Gracias por haber venido Dani… - y con esto toma mi brazo y apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y caminamos como solíamos hacerlo, pero esta vez en silencio.

Llegamos a una calle que reconozco bien. Hemos venido al Spotlight Diner. La miro sorprendida y ella reconoce mi mirada

- Creí que sería lindo… ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. – dice pero yo no estoy segura de entrar. – Podemos cambiar de sitio si no te apetece. – Dios… Santana y su sabiduría de mi lenguaje no verbal. Maldita sea, después de tanto tiempo seguía conociéndome al dedillo. ¿Tan fácil había sido?, ¿es que soy un maldito libro abierto?. No quiero darle el gusto de saber que aún recuerdo lo que este sitio me hacía sentir.

- No, ¡está bien!. ¿Porqué iba a molestarme? – ella me mira y articula una ceja hacia arriba, sabe perfectamente que estoy mintiendo pero no discute mi decisión.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo, aquella en la que la saludé la primera vez que hablamos. Recuerdo que fue uno de los pocos momentos en los que yo controlé la situación, lo linda que me pareció verla sonrojarse y sonreírme nerviosa mientras hablaba con Rachel.

El Spotlight Diner estaba vacío y fue algo que me sorprendió mucho, rápidamente miré a Santana.

- Me gustaría hablar tranquilamente contigo y con la gente reconociendo a Dani Bennett y a Santana Lopez es poco probable tener intimidad.

- Dani Bennett no hace planes de famosos, no cierra bares para tener intimidad.

- Entonces Dani Bennett tiene mucho que aprender de Santana Lopez. – reímos.

Allí estaba la Santana sarcástica que conocía.

- Lindo color y corte de pelo… me parece interesante la combinación - río ante ello. – ¡De verdad! Marrón… rubio… ese lado de la cabeza rapado… eres una Dani diferente.

- Soy la misma Santana. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado esto.

- Lo sé, aunque he de decirte que después de haberte conocido rubia… el azul pitufo, aunque sorprendente, me encantaba…

- Oh… sí, fue uno de mis favoritos. – suspiré y ella se río. – pero tu sigues igual.

- ¡Hey!, también he tenido mis cambios de look… bueno, una vez casi llego a ser rubia.

- ¿De verdad? – dije como si no lo supiera, estaba en la portada de una revista y fue tan sorprendente que aún la conservo.

- Sí, aunque… no me duró mucho tiempo, es por eso que he vuelto a ser yo. Ya sabes… - dice gesticulando – a veces no es tan divertido cambiar.

Miro hacia la barra y con gran pesar, recuerdos de aquellos días en los que Santana, Rachel y Kurt dominábamos la barra se hacen presentes, y sonrío ante ello.

- ¿Era bueno todo aquello verdad? – me dice leyéndome el pensamiento y la miro. – quiero decir, cuando estábamos los cuatro allí. Aún no me explico con lo insoportable que es Berry, cómo es que todavía quedo con ella.

- Del amor al odio hay sólo un paso. – río y me saca la lengua. – Vamos Santana… os odiáis tanto que hace la combinación perfecta para ser amigas.

Ella ríe y pasamos a hablar de anécdotas de nuestras carreras y con Rachel y Kurt. Y entonces ella roza mi mano izquierda con la suya, estamos tan cómodas que no me percato de ello hasta que me fijo en que mis dedos acarician los suyos y el pánico aparece. Cuando estoy a punto de quitar mi mano ella me mira sabiendo lo que voy a hacer.

- Echo de menos estas charlas contigo, ya sabes, sobre todo y sobre nada… - su mirada es más profunda. –

- ¿Sobre todo y sobre nada?, vamos Santana, casi siempre hablábamos de Rachel – me río y vuelvo a picarla.

- ¡Dani!. – me dice riéndose para cambiar a tono serio. – lo que quiero decir es que siempre estuviste allí para mí y… aunque creas que no, siempre fuiste importante. Eras genial escuchando y estoy segura de que tus nuevos amigos lo aprecian también.

- Lo sé Santana, soy perfecta, de verdad que lo sé. – Sé que lo que acabo de decir es estúpido, pero no quiero entrar en temas serios, no quiero ni puedo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que aunque lo que intuyo que voy a escuchar es una disculpa, no puedo dejar que mi corazón vuelva a emocionarse, porque lo viví ya, y realmente dolió.

- Lo eres Dani…

El silencio se hace presente, pero nuestras manos no dejan de rozarse, empiezo a sudar porque no sé cómo separarme, ella se da cuenta y quita su mano. Gracias a Dios, no quería ser yo.

- Lo siento… yo… - la corto con una mirada y una media sonrisa. Los recuerdos aparecen y siento que es momento de darle un respiro.

Cambio de tema, pregunto por su protagónico, pero Santana no contesta, simplemente mira hacia el escenario sin apartar la vista. Busco su irada pero no me la devuelve, cuando estoy a punto de preguntar qué le pasa ella habla.

- ¿Cómo es ella? – me quedo en shock, no espero esa pregunta de Santana.

- ¿Quién?

- Valentina, ya sabes… tu… tu novia.

- Es una buena persona, es muy dulce y divertida. – digo sin querer añadir detalles.

- ¿La amas?, ¿es lo que tú querías?

- San… - no estoy convencida de hablar de esto, pero siento la necesidad de contestarle. La parte estúpida de mi la vuelve a dejar entrar. – es lo que quiero ahora. – intento sonar firme.

- Me alegro… - mira por la ventana y vuelve a centrarse en nada. Hasta que al final decide volver a hablar. – Eres una persona genial Dani, siento lo que pasó, de verdad, no fui lo mejor de mí misma contigo y tú te merecías más.

Intento cortarla porque realmente no quiero escuchar. Todo este tiempo la Santana que yo conocía se había vuelto inalcanzable, es verdad que hasta yo misma sabía que había más que aquella persona divertida, sarcástica y fuerte que me mostró. Pero no sé si ahora mismo estoy preparada para escuchar unas disculpas en condiciones y una revelación de otra persona que no conocí. Sin embargo Santana no me dejó interrumpirla.

- Ella es afortunada… - me dice mirándome a los ojos y yo no puedo evitar seguirle la mirada. – ¿sabes porqué? – niego con la cabeza – porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido y estoy segura de que lo das todo, el cien por cien de ti, todo el amor del mundo. – me quedo en silencio. – por ejemplo tus abrazos, son los mejores del mundo – vuelvo a entrar en shock. - Echo de menos tus abrazos… - y con esto me quedo en blanco. – perdona si antes te he abrazado así, pero… era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos y no me pude resistir. Si te soy sincera… le pedí a Brittany que lo hiciera, que me abrazara como lo hacías tú… y… no fue igual. Lo creas o no en tus brazos me sentía a salvo…. – me sonríe con los ojos brillantes, parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Niego con la cabeza para que no siguiera. – Dani… por favor, necesito decírtelo. – toma mi mano otra vez como antes – Me hacía pequeña, eras la única persona que podía calmarme…. – hace una pausa y desliza su mano por mi muñeca y toca mis tatuajes. – recuerdo tus tatuajes, el olor de tu piel, tu preciosa sonrisa, tu voz…. Dios… tu voz, dulce y rasgada…. Tus caricias y tu mirada. – quería irme de allí pero algo me retenía, mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras mi cabeza gritaba "huye!, no le creas" – tengo un recuerdo… uno de los más valiosos, si cierro los ojos aún puedo verlo claramente Dani…

- No quiero escucharlo! – grité y quité mi mano.

- Dani, lo estropeé todo lo sé.

- No quiero escuchar nada más Santana. – dije levantándome y cogiendo mi bolso.

- Pero Dani… por favor, yo sólo quería que supieras todo esto. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero es algo que necesito quitarme, necesito que lo sepas, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

- Ni tendrás otra oportunidad más. No quiero verte Santana, esto fue una mala idea. No sé cómo pensé que tal vez tendríamos una conversación buena… - me acerco a la puerta.

- Dani…

- Adiós Santana… - y con esto salgo de allí corriendo.


	3. Lo que no te dije duele

Gracias por el review Dani.

Espero que os guste a todos este capítulo, comentad qué os parece. Gracias por los follows.

* * *

_**POV Santana**_

Dani acaba de marcharse… ¿Qué rayos he hecho?. Se suponía que todo iría bien. Tengo tantas emociones dentro que no sé qué es lo que debo sentir ahora mismo. Estoy confusa y muy dolida porque por primera vez no he podido descifrar a Dani.

Siento cómo caen las lágrimas de mis ojos, cómo el corazón se me hace pequeño y cómo no puedo parar de sentirme destrozada… Dani parecía sentirse cómoda y he tenido que abrir mi boca, he tenido que echar todo a perder y ¡Dios! he visto tristeza y decepción en sus ojos… Soy una estúpida por haberme dejado a mí misma soltarlo todo, ¿qué diablos esperaba? ¿que me perdonara la primera vez que hablamos? ¿que después de tanto tiempo, al decirle todas estas cosas, me sonriera como si nada? ¿a mí? ¿quién le destrozó el corazón?. Qué ingenua Santana López, has vuelto a ser la misma zorra de siempre y has vuelto a apartar a Dani de tu vida… ojalá no hubiese escuchado a Berry.

**Flashback**

- ¿San? – Rachel hacía aparición por la puerta de mi caravana en el set de la serie.

- Berry… ¿a qué se debe tu inoportuna aparición? – dije sarcásticamente.

- Oh!, bueno… Brittany me ha llamado diciendo que estabas gritando como loca y que no ha conseguido calmarte.

- Primero: no estoy enfadada, es ella quien no entiende mi trabajo. Y segundo: sigo sin entender qué haces aquí.

Rachel obvió mi pregunta y siguió con la conversación.

- ¿Qué es eso que Brittany no entiende? Oh!, tal vez que eres una actriz a la que se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza… - utiliza ese tono irónico de autosuficiencia, lo suficiente para que tía Snixx aparezca.

- Deja de proyectar en mí maldito Hobbit – al ver su cara de ofendida sonreí triunfante. – es una estúpida escena en la serie y tengo que ir a Nueva York, es todo.

- No le veo lo malo…

- ¡Exacto!. Se ha puesto como histérica diciendo que la engaño y que está cansada del asunto. Si quisiera hacerlo ¡no estaría con ella!

- San… ¿de verdad vas a Nueva York a grabar una escena?

- Sí… - mentí. Bueno, algo de verdad había.

- Vas a ver a Dani ¿no es cierto? – maldita Rachel…

- Ok ok, lo admito, también iré a ver el concierto de Dani. Rachel no puedo perdérmelo, es algo grande para ella, ¡Central Park! ¡Dios mío!

- Santana… sabes que Brittany se merece que seas sincera con ella. – genial, es lo que necesitaba.

¿Qué esperas que le diga? "¡Hey Britt! ¿Recuerdas a Dani? Iré a verla en concierto. Bueno, es lo que hago siempre que puedo". - Gesticulé simulando ser Rachel. – ¡me dejaría!

- Sólo digo que se merece que seas sincera, al fin y al cabo estás con ella, es por ella por quien dejaste a Dani. – eso dolió. Si estuviera en mi sano juicio acabaría con Rachel ahora mismo, pero… de aquí a un tiempo me he vuelto pacifista y activista a favor de los animales.

- Rachel… es una tontería. Se pondría celosa, explotaría e incluso iría a buscar a Dani, la conoces.

- Han pasado 3 años desde que Dani y tu no habláis, sé que aún la quieres Santana, si no fuera así no harías estas cosas. Porqué no eres sincera con Brittany y le dices que esto se acabó y vas en busca de Dani.

- Ok… primero: no voy a volver con Dani, es sólo que necesito hablar con ella, zanjar estos temas. No hablamos de lo que pasó y realmente ella fue importante para mí, la quiero en mi vida. Pero eso no va a pasar – dije haciendo una pausa. – ¿en 3 años Dani y yo no hemos sabido la una de la otra, qué cambiaría ahora?. Y segundo: quiero a Brittany.

- Está claro que hay algo que tienes que decirle a Dani, te sientes culpable. Escríbele… lo peor que te puede pasar es que no te conteste - y salió de la caravana con esa sonrisa autosuficiente.

**Fin Flashback**

Aquella noche calmé a Brittany y no le dije la verdad. Le pedí que me abrazara como solía hacerlo Dani, por la espalda, pero no fue igual… Dani me besaba la nuca y me cantaba casi susurrándome al oído, con esa voz tan especial que conseguía que mi respiración copiase su ritmo y que todo mi cuerpo dejara de tensarse y empezara a sentir lo que Dani sentía.

A las 4 de la mañana me desperté y de lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de una cosa, más bien una persona, y esa era Dani. Por eso le escribí, con la esperanza de que pudiese encontrar algún ápice de lo que fue nuestro amor en ella y de una vez por todas sacarme este dolor del pecho, poder pedirle perdón, poder decirle que lo que ella pensaba no era cierto, por que sí la quise, la quise mucho.


	4. Preguntas

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. El trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo, pero siempre voy a todos lados con mi cuaderno de notas y escribo los capítulos así que espero pronto subir otro cuando lo pase al ordenador.

Por partes:

Anah: me alegro que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir. Es algo que me hace muy feliz y estoy encantada de que lo disfrutes.

Dani: sí, es verdad que Santana está afectada y que ambas tienen una historia. Así que intuyo que el capítulo de hoy te gustará mucho. Pero espero poder sorprenderte más adelante y que te siga gustando.

SidneySpain: La verdad viendo Glee siemre me gustó la pareja Brittana, aunque también le di alas a los Quinntana. En cuanto me enteré que Demi iba a estar en Glee todo pareció ser genial, me encanta ella y para mi gusto hacían buena pareja. Fue una lástima para mí que Dani no se quedara como personaje y sobre todo que no tuviesen capítulos para ambas en los que pudiésemos ver el desarrollo de esa relación y por supuesto (ya que iban a volver Britt y San) una despedida decente. Así que espero que mi relato te siga gustando, que te enganche y que disfrutes de Dantana.

Ah!, y Bennett es un apellido inventado, (ya lo tenía seleccionado para otra historia que hice, pero no tiene nada que ver con Dantana) busqué y tampoco encontré como tú. Algunos dicen que su apellido es Harper, y otros optan por buscar un apellido nuevo o simplemente ponerle Lovato. Es otra cosa que no me gustó de su aparición en Glee, y es que no sabemos nada de ella. Espero que te guste.

Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Gracias y espero vuestros reviews.

* * *

_**POV Dani**_

El día comienza como siempre durante estas tres malditas semanas. Tras no poder dormir en toda la noche me levanto con mucho pesar, camino hacia la cocina, me pongo una taza de café, miro en mi móvil los mensajes de mis fans en twitter, los mensajes de mis amigos… oh… Elliot sigue tomándome el pelo como siempre. Y escucho los mensajes de voz de Valentina. La echo de menos… y hoy estoy aquí en el aeropuerto, esperando por ella.

La conocí hace un año en una fiesta tras un desfile de Armani, no quería ir Dios me libre de estar en uno de esos desfiles donde la gente no hace más que poner cara de interesado y de "esto es lo más" aunque lo que lleve puesto la modelo sea una absoluta porquería. Rachel y Kurt iban de incógnitos pues no se atreven a decirle a Santana que aún mantienen relación conmigo, yo prefiero que sea así la verdad, no tendría información más de la necesaria sobre ella. Les pregunto lo justo, lo justo para no pensar demasiado y ellos me cuentan lo justo, intuyo que por la misma razón, ese fue el trato cuando decidimos seguir siendo amigos.

En fin, iban de incógnitos, quién sabe quién les dio el consejo para disfrazarse pues yo pensaba que tenía a Lady Gaga a mi izquierda y a Katy Perry a mi derecha.

En Italia y más concretamente en Milán las cosas se hacen a lo grande y la gente viste muy bien por lo que Rachel y Kurt no se resistieron y casi me obligaron a ir (a fin de cuentas ellos habían venido a ver mi concierto y a visitarme, por decirlo así).

**Flashback**

_- ¿Se puede saber porqué nos hemos quedado en esta fiesta?_ – pregunté con cara de pocos amigos.

_- Danielle, siempre es bueno tener contactos en estas esferas, me viene bien para mi trabajo_ – Kurt ahora es el vicepresidente de algo de lo que realmente estoy muy contenta ya que aunque nadie lo sepa, diseña para mí algunos de los trajes que llevo. Por otro lado siempre está con aquello de la moda y resulta poco llevadero en ocasiones.

_- No me cabe duda de que lo necesitas, ¡has venido vestido como Lady Gaga!. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?_ – reí sarcásticamente.

_- No es gracioso Dani y que sepas que esto es muy codiciado._

_- ¿Por un bebé de 1 año?_ – pregunté burlonamente.

_- Lo que tú digas Dani, a veces me recuerdas a S…_ - se calló y me miró pidiendo disculpas a lo que negué con la cabeza. – _quiero decir, mira a toda esta gente, es elegante, atractiva y esa modelo no ha parado de mirarte._

_- ¿Quién?_ – pregunté girándome bruscamente.

_- ¡Oh Dani!, esa es Valentina Di Lorenzo. ¡Una modelo muy codiciada!_ – Rachel habló casi gritando.

_- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?_ – le dije pero me interrumpió.

_- Creo que ha visto que la miras, viene hacia aquí. _– y con esto ambos dos salieron corriendo.

Una rubia preciosa de ojos verdes se acercó a mí.

_- Perdona… ¿eres Dani Bennett?_ – dijo tímidamente.

_- Oh… eh… Sí… Sí_ – dije bastante embobada pues sus ojos grandes me miraban con mucha ternura.

_- Soy una fan. Adoro tu música._ – sonrió.

_- ¿Sí?, ¿escuchas mi música?, yo… jamás lo habría pensado._

_- No juzgues sin antes preguntar._ – tenía razón, ¿qué diablos sabía yo de modelos y de gustos?, algunas me parecían un poco… sin ofender… vacías.

**Fin Flashback**

Tuvimos una conversación agradable, ni cuenta me di de que Kurt y Rachel se habían marchado. Pronto Valentina y yo intercambiamos números de teléfono, follows en Twitter… tras un par de meses de idas y venidas, de quedadas allí y allá Valentina se lanzó y me besó. Al principio nuestra relación era un poco a distancia pero una vez que salió a la luz fue como si cada cosa que hiciéramos fuera lo más importante del mundo. Fichó en seguida para Victoria Secret y yo no podía estar más contenta porque eso significaba que se trasladaría a vivir a Los Ángeles. Eso sí cada una vivía en su propio apartamento, hasta que decidimos mudarnos al suyo hace 2 meses.

La vida con Valentina era buena, aunque muchas idas y venidas habían vuelto a hacerse cargo de distanciarnos. Durante los meses en los que estuve de gira la vi muy poco, ella también tuvo que estar fuera y coincidimos e países por algunas horas o un par de días. Todo ello era estresante ya que empecé a sentirme distante.

Tras lo que pasó con Santana y su malditas palabras lo único que hago es no dormir bien, pensar, recordar y es exactamente lo que no quiero hacer. El mismo día en que quedé con Santana, Valentina me dijo que alargaría la gira por Europa 3 semanas más. Deseaba con muchas ganas que llegara este día en el que podría verla y por fin dejar atrás todo, volver a empezar como lo hice aquella vez en que la conocí.

Siento como unas manos delicadas me tapan los ojos, ese olor es inconfundible. Digo su nombre y Valentina me suelta para abrazarme fuertemente por la espalda, me giro para mirarla y me besa pero su beso sabe distinto, su beso sabe a necesidad. Se aparta, me dice muchas cosas sobre su vuelo pero casi no me mira, sonrío y asiento pero la noto preocupada y mira a todas partes. La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el coche, acaricio su mano para tranquilizarla y la abrazo una vez más, no entiendo nada pero no quiero preguntar. Abro la puerta y ella entra en el espacio del copiloto, la cierro mientras un mensaje llega a mi móvil.

Mientras me dirijo hacia el asiento del conductor deslizo la pantalla, es Elliot, intuyo que otra de sus bromas fotográficas, pero no es así. La foto se descarga y la amplío casi sin palabras. Es Valentina… Es Valentina junto a un hombre besándose en la salida de una discoteca. Me apoyo contra la puerta del coche y leo el mensaje de Elliot _"Dani, no vayas al aeropuerto. Lo siento"_ . No entro en el coche, no quiero hacerlo, me duele el pecho pero no quiero llorar… no esta vez.

Valentina me habla desde dentro del coche pero no le contesto, entonces sale de él y se acerca a mí corriendo, me mira, sabe que yo lo sé pero no dice nada. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y entre sollozos intenta abrazarme pero tan solo puedo alargar el brazo y enseñarle la foto, no pregunto sólo miro y ella intenta explicarme, me cuenta que bebió mucho, que aquel chico le escribía muchas veces, me dice que me quiere, que la distancia se le hizo dura, vuelve a llorar y vuelve a decirme que me quiere, que lo siente. Ya no escucho más, cojo mi móvil y le pido que entre en el coche, lo hace sin decirme nada.

Hay mucha gente alrededor y la llevo a casa donde también hay mucha gente sacándonos fotos, ella no para de llorar pero yo no voy a hacerlo, no. No delante de todos ellos. Bajo del coche y le abro la puerta abriéndome camino por entre todos los paparazzi mientras me preguntan cómo me ha sentado la noticia, qué voy a hacer, preguntan si hay una reconciliación, hacen lo mismo con Valentina cuando sale del coche pero ella no deja de llorar, yo le doy su maleta y la miro por última vez, no quiero sentir nada, no voy a dejarme llevar. Ella toma mi mano y yo delicadamente la aparto aunque me apetece hacer lo contrario, empujarla y gritarle pero no lo hago _"Siempre políticamente correcta Danielle"_ es lo que siempre me dice Elliot _"O si no te comerán"_. Entro en mi coche una vez más apartando a la gente con cuidado, pido paso, acelero y salgo de allí.

En casa una vez más me espera gente. Dios ¿es que no me darán un respiro? No Dani, qué tonta eres, ya no eres la misma Dani de hace unos años, ahora todo el mundo sabe quién eres y de dónde vienes.

Todos vuelven a preguntarme cómo estoy, preguntan si la he visto, preguntan si me duele, si sé quién es aquel tipo, preguntan si volveremos, si ha sido un error y la perdonaré. _Preguntas…_

Finalmente alcanzo la puerta de mi edificio, una vez allí no miro hacia atrás, me introduzco en el ascensor y selecciono el último piso. Envío un mensaje a Max _"Que alguien vaya a por mis cosas"_ sé que sabe a qué me refiero y me contesta un _"Ok"_, sé que quiere preguntar pero no lo hace, mi fiel amigo Max… entro en el departamento y me acerco a la habitación, abro la ducha y me voy desnudando. Más mensajes aparecen.

- _Lo siento_ – Rachel.

- _Dani, si necesitas algo sólo dilo. Lo siento_ – Kurt.

- _Descansa, ya sabes dónde estoy_ – Elliot.

No contesto, entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí y entonces sí… ahora puedo llorar…


	5. Don't Forget

Gracias por los reviews una vez más y mil disculpas por la tardanza. No he encontrado momentos para ponerme a pasar los capítulos y seguido me puse algo enferma, así que disculpadme.

Os dejo con el capítulo de hoy, espero que os guste y comentéis qué os parece!.

* * *

_**POV Santana**_

Odio madrugar como nadie se hace una idea. He tenido que estar despierta desde las 5 de la mañana para probar vestuario antes de empezar a grabar el último capítulo de la nueva temporada, y por mucho maquillaje que usen yo me sigo notando cansada.

¡No puedo creer que sólo sean las 10!. He rodado durante cuatro horas y estoy ansiosa porque llegue la última escena. Kurt, Rachel y yo hemos quedado para comer en mi casa hoy y estoy algo nerviosa porque no los veo desde hace unas semanas. Tengo mil cosas que contarles, aunque sé que no podré hacerlo del todo ya que Britt estará también allí, y aunque estuviéramos solos no sé si me atrevería a hablar de lo de Dani… más que nada porque no quiero ver la cara de Rachel al saber que lo que me dijo hizo efecto en mí. Y pensándolo bien… Kurt aún no me perdona haberle hecho daño a Dani, y me mataría al saber que la vi.

Un mensaje me sobresalta, me acerco a la mesa para coger mi móvil y veo que es una notificación de Twitter. La abro y no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se tense:

_"¿Quieres saberlo todo sobre la traviesa ValentinaD y su cita con un hombre misterioso?. Te lo contamos aquí en…"_

Mi cerebro no puede ordenar las ideas. Escribo a Kurt y Rachel.

_"¿Es cierto?"_ – no explico más, sé que ellos también siguen a este paparazzi.

Entro en la noticia y veo la imagen de la súper modelo besando a un tipo que parece action man. La ira se apodera de mí, no puedo creer que esto le esté pasando a Dani. No otra vez.

Dos mensajes llegan a mi móvil.

- _Oh-Dios-Mío!. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS?_- Rachel.

- _¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Pobre Dani!. Sabía que no era de fiar._ – Kurt.

No sé qué hacer… tengo la necesidad de seguir investigando hasta que tocan a la puerta de mi caravana. El mal humor se apodera de mí y Snixx quiere aparecer pero sé que tengo que dejar este asunto de Dani por ahora aunque es lo que menos quiero. _"Informadme"_ es lo último que escribo a Rachel y Kurt.

Durante la escena me noto distraída aunque necesito concentrarme. Tengo que hacerlo, sino no podré salir y saber qué es lo que ha pasado con Dani. Me abstraigo por un tiempo y sólo salgo de mi trance cuando escucho el _"¡Cut! Excelente Santana, hemos terminado. Nos vemos en 2 semanas en Los Ángeles, ¡espero que ésta vez asistas!"_ Oh… claro, los Teen Choice Awards.

Me despido lo más rápido que puedo y corro hacia mi caravana. Me quito el vestuario y me pongo mi ropa (por fin cómoda), hecho un último vistazo y salgo de allí. Saco el móvil mientras camino hacia el coche y veo que hay más noticias sobre lo de Dani.

- _No puedo creer lo que han publicado._ – Rachel me manda un enlace con un video. Un coche llegando entre la multitud. Dani sale del lado del conductor, la empujan y le preguntan cosas estúpidas, pero no puedo escucharlas porque lo único a lo que le presto atención es al rostro de Dani. Está triste, lo sé, pero se hace la fuerte, casi ni mira… simplemente se acerca a Valentina con su maleta, no permite que la toque, y ese es el adiós de Dani. No la mira y sin decir nada lo dice todo. Vuelve al coche y se marcha.

Un segundo enlace llega con otro video, ésta vez es Dani quien llega a su casa (imagino). Una vez más disfraza el dolor en su rostro con una media sonrisa y me siento culpable porque reconozco parte de esa de esa mirada… es la misma que vi aquella noche en que la perdí. Dani tenía miles de razones para odiarme pero aquella noche no derramó ni una sola lágrima y aquello me rompió aún más el corazón, porque comprendí que le hice más daño del que Dani soportaba.

**Flashback**

- _¡San! ¡Has vuelto!_ – Dani corría por el salón hacia mí. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo correspondí ese abrazo con el corazón a 100 por hora.

- _Hola Dani…_ - intenté sonreír. ¿Qué diablos debía hacer?. Ella se acercó a mí y me besó, sus labios sabían tan bien… calmaban mi alma. Su mano acarició mi rostro y se separó de mí con una sonrisa.

- _¡Ven! Tengo una sorpresa para ti princesa._ – "Princesa…" ¡Dios! era tan dulce… me miraba con tanto amor y sujetaba mi mano como si no quisiera separarse de mí. Sentí pinchazos en el corazón.

Me hizo sentarme en la cama de mi habitación, cogió su guitarra y empezó a tocar una melodía preciosa.

- _He estado esperando este momento desde hace un tiempo…_ - hizo una pausa mientras la melodía seguía sonando – _No sabía cómo hacerlo ni cómo expresarme… y ésta es la forma que encontré de hacerlo, espero que te guste princesa._

The slightest words you said

Have all gone to my head

I hear angels sing in your voice

When you pull me close

Feelings I've never known

They mean everything

And leave me no choice

Cada palabra que salía de su preciosa voz me dolía y las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Ella me sonreía mientras cantaba.

Light on my heart, light on my feet

Light in your eyes I can't even speak

Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise, please

You'll always be in reach

Just in case I need

You there when I call

This is all so new

Seems too good to be true

Could this really be

A safe place to fall

¿Porqué estaba pasando todo esto?. ¿Porqué no podía sentirme simplemente feliz y amada con cada cosa que Dani me decía?. "_Porque tú sabes cuanto daño le has hecho Santana"_ la voz de mi cabeza no paraba de repetirme lo estúpida que había sido.

Light on my heart, light on my feet

Light in your eyes I can't even speak

Do you even know how you make me weak?

I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love

It's almost all too much

Handle with care

Say you'll be there

Tan sólo podía observarla, sin poder decir nada, contemplando cómo ella era sincera conmigo, cómo su lado vulnerable me dejaba entrar en esa barrera que dijo que había construido desde que se mudó a Nueva York, y yo... yo estaba a punto de volver a destrozar su nuevo mundo. Felicidades Santana López...

Oh, I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart, oh

Falling apart

Cuando terminó lo único que pude hacer fue correr a sus brazos y abrazarla. La besé con intensidad y Dani me correspondió. Cómo iba a decirle lo que había pasado, cómo después de esto, cómo sabiendo que yo era lo más importante para ella, cómo si acaba de pedirme que jamás la dejara caer.

- _Dani…_ - empecé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

- _No es todo…_ - hizo una pausa y sacó de su bolsillo trasero una cajita. Mi corazón se paró por unos segundos y más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. – _San… desde el momento en que te vi, en que esos preciosos ojos marrones y grandes me miraron por primera vez y esa sonrisa iluminó tu rostro, no pude resistirme a intentar tener algo contigo. Adoré tu tartamudeo y tus nervios cuando hablamos y mírame soy yo ahora quien está nerviosa._ – sonrió – _Me enamoré de ti en ese segundo y cuando escuché tu voz... todo pareció tener sentido… Llevamos algo de tiempo juntas, sé que no demasiado, pero no puedo esperar para esto. Porque como decía la canción, tú eres mi debilidad y necesito de ti. Sé que a veces puedo aparentar ser dura, pero tú me haces débil y sacas lo mejor de mí._ – que dolor tan grande sentía. – _Esta es mi promesa San…_ - abrió la cajita y en ella había una cadena con un colgante, en él estaba grabada la frase "Don't Forget". – _no olvides nunca lo que siento por ti y que estaré a tu lado siempre._

Me abracé con todas mis fueras a ella y no pude más, no podía seguir aparentando que nada había pasado.

- _Dani… yo… lo siento._ – dije entre sollozos sobre su hombro, noté como su cuerpo se tensó.

- _¿No te gusta preciosa?, lo siento… pensé que tal vez… perdona yo…_

- _¡No!_ – grité con desesperación. – _Dani yo… yo me…_ - era ahora o nunca y Dani se merecía la verdad. – _Algo pasó en la reunión del Glee Club… algo que jamás me perdonaré Dani…_ - Dani se apartó un poco de mí y su rostro estaba petrificado… - _Dani yo…_ - ella empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de mí. – _me acosté con Brittany._ – La caja que Dani aún sostenía cayó al suelo y empezó a correr hacia el salón. – _Dani… fue un error. Yo… fueron tantas emociones y… no sé qué me pasó. Te juro que lo siento princesa._ – supliqué detrás de ella. Dani se detuvo y se quedó en silencio por lo que me parecieron horas. – _Dani por favor… ¡háblame!_ – grité en desesperación.

- _Sé muy feliz Santana…_ - y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta de casa. Yo corrí tras ella.

- _No te vayas por favor… te amo Danielle. ¡Fue un error!_ – un error que me estaba costando perder a mi amor.

- _No San…_ - me dio una media sonrisa. –_ No me amas, está más que claro. Si hubiera sido así esto jamás hubiera pasado._ – hizo una pausa y me miró con decisión. – _y de verdad… tranquila_ – tomó aire. – _ahora ya sabes quién es el amor de tu vida._

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y esas últimas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. La tomé del brazo y volví a suplicar, me arrodillé y me abracé a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

- _San…_ - dijo levantándome y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. – _déjame ir…_ - negué con la cabeza.

- _No puedo… no puedo dejarte ir. Fue un error Dani, no volverá a pasar. Fueron muchas emociones, no supe qué hacer._ – supliqué con todas mis fuerzas.

- _Un error es algo diferente Santana. Está claro que la sigues queriendo y que yo…_ - hizo una pausa – _no he sido nada en tu vida. No te aferres a mí… Tan solo prométeme que serás feliz._

- _Dani… te necesito._ – ella negó con la cabeza.

- _Adiós Santana. No me busques por favor, no quiero saber de ti. Sigue tu propio camino y déjame seguir el mío._ – sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y me soltó. Dani cerró la puerta y salió de mi vida.

**Fin flashback**

Durante un tiempo no quise saber de nadie. Pero Brittany siempre estuvo allí y al final la costumbre hizo la pareja y supuse que Dani tenía razón, que realmente me había equivocado con ella. Pero jamás pude apartarla del todo de mi vida.

Hoy había vuelto a ver en sus ojos decepción y profunda tristeza, como en aquella noche.

Un mensaje más

- _¿Qué harás?_ – Rachel.

Que qué voy a hacer?, no lo sé. Qué se supone que debo decirle?: _"Siento lo que te ha pasado, que te hayan traicionado otra vez… posdata: quien te traicionó primero."_

Dani lo dejó muy claro. No quería saber de mí. No puedo aparecer en su vida así porque sí y menos darle el pésame por lo que le acababa de suceder.

Abro la guantera del coche y saco la cajita con el colgante de Dani, lo vuelvo a colgar de mi muñeca, _"Don't Forget" _leo… Apoyo mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y lloro… lloro como aquel día, no sé porqué pero lo hago y una vez más esa frase _"Ahora ya sabes quién es el amor de tu vida"_.

- _Estamos en casa._ – Brittany

El mensaje me devuelve al tiempo real. Me seco las lágrimas y conduzco con Dani en mi pensamiento. Aparco y me retoco el maquillaje, no quiero que nadie vea lo que ha pasado. Subo y abro la puerta de casa, Rachel y Kurt están sentados en el sofá y me miran nerviosos, yo también lo estoy… querría hablar de Dani con ellos pero no puedo, no debo… Rachel se levanta y antes de que abra la boca Brittany entra en el salón con un vestido precioso, está guapísima y sonríe como nunca mientras corre a abrazarme.

- _Te estaba esperando Sani._ – sonríe.


	6. Pensando en ti

Cuelgo un capítulo más hoy. Espero que os guste!. Gracias por leer y pronto nos vemos con otro capítulo más. Comentad por favor, me agrada saber vuestras inquietudes, vuestros gustos y aportes. Un saludo!.

* * *

_**POV Dani**_

¿Cómo ha sido posible que no me diera cuenta?. Contaba con algo de experiencia en esto y aún así me había dejado engañar otra vez…

Repaso cada momento junto a Valentina y voy atando las señales que desde el principio me mostraba, esas giras tan largas, las llamadas de teléfono constantes, o los mensajes que nunca supe de quién eran. Qué ingenua he sido… he querido creer ciegamente antes que volver a pasar por lo mismo y heme aquí nuevamente en el principio de la historia.

Tras lo que ocurrió con Santana tomé mis cosas del departamento de Nueva York y huí. No dejé ni rastro, para nadie aquel día salvo para Elliot.

Puede ser que le conociera de poco pero había resultado ser como un hermano para mí. Él se quedó un tiempo en Nueva York y después decidió probar suerte en Los Ángeles. Para cuando él llegó a la ciudad yo ya estaba trabajando en otro bar. La verdad no me costó demasiado encontrar el trabajo, tuve bastante suerte y había ahorrado algo dinero para emergencias y ésta era una.

Cuando gané mi primer sueldo empecé a buscar un piso pequeño donde pudiera quedarme, mientras tanto mi única posesión era el viejo Cadillac que me regaló el abuelo.

Elliot empezó a trabajar conmigo en el mismo bar y nos acomodamos en el piso que había alquilado. La relación entre los dos fue muy buena, estuvo conmigo en mi peor momento, trabajaba de día y por las noches dormía llorando por Santana… Que grande es el destino… todo lo que pasé con Santana me sirvió para sacar la mayor inspiración que he tenido y de esta parte de mi vida nacieron varias canciones que están en mis discos y que aún están esperando la oportunidad para entrar en alguno de mis discos nuevos. Por supuesto Elliot me ayudó con algunas también.

La idea de Elliot de volver a crear una banda como la que tuvimos con Kurt no cesó en Los Ángeles y pronto estaba buscando músicos para nuestro dúo. Fue pura casualidad que dimos con Mike (mi actual guitarrista), un tipo sencillo y de buen corazón. Dimos pequeños conciertos acústicos en pequeños bares de la ciudad, un chico nos grabó un video y lo subió a Youtube, y dos meses más tarde recibimos la llamada de un productor. Elliot me dijo que era mi gran oportunidad y acordamos que me lanzaría como solista pero Elliot sería mi representante y Mike sería mi primer guitarrista y director musical. Y es así como Danielle Bennett pronto sacó un primer disco con las primeras canciones de amor que compuse durante mi época junto a Santana.

Tras 6 meses huyendo de Santana y su entorno viajé a Nueva York para un reencuentro con Rachel y Kurt y dispuesta a volver a hablar con Santana ya que no dejaban de llegarme mensajes de sus dos preocupados y dramáticos amigos que aunque entendían que hubiera desaparecido, se preocupaban por su amiga. Al llegar nos reunimos en una cafetería y acordé con ambos dos volver a hablar con Santana, pero al entrar en el Spotlight Diner Santana no parecía recordarme demasiado, su mano sujetaba la de una rubia muy guapa y ambas se besaban como si les fuera la vida en ello. Rachel y Kurt que estaban a mi espalda estaban muy sorprendidos pero intentaron hacerme entrar pero no lo hice. Les pedí un pacto de silencio sobre lo que acababa de ver y sobre la amistad que seguiría manteniendo con ellos.

Qué irónica es la vida… me pone delante de Santana una y otra vez y hoy me da el golpe maestro al ponerme delante de la misma situación con Valentina.

A estas alturas sé que todo el mundo del espectáculo sabe lo que me ha pasado, sé concretamente que Santana lo sabe y sé, lo que es peor, que no tiene el valor de escribirme. Tal vez sea mejor así, ¿qué es lo que puedo esperar? ¿Un lo siento?, ¿o mensajes de ánimo?... no quise saber nada de ella desde el día en que la vi con Brittany hasta hace ya un maldito mes. Pero mi estúpido corazón me pide saber de ella y me grita "estás libre, ve a buscarla" ¿pero para qué?.

No puedo dejar de recordar sus palabras: _"Te echo de menos…"_ mentiría si dijese que yo no recordaba nada sobre ella. Tuvo el valor de decirme cosas de mí que le gustaban, cosas que no había oído salir de su boca en el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntas. Y yo… yo recordaba su sonrisa… sus ojos grandes y preciosos. Recordaba el olor de su perfume, ese toque cítrico que me hacía estremecerme. Recuerdo su voz fuerte, dulce, alucinante, sensual… recuerdo la forma seductora en la que me hablaba y me amaba. Recuerdo su piel y esas tres pecas en su espalda. Recuerdo su pelo al viento cuando yo conducía mi Cadillac por NY… Recuerdo sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez… sobre todo aquel día…

No quiero pensar más en ella pero no puedo. No puedo en un día como hoy, donde tengo el corazón roto, porque me duele lo de Valentina pero no tanto como dolió lo de Santana y eso es lo que en sí me duele de verdad. El saber que nada nunca es como lo que tuve con ella y nunca lo será. Duele pensar en ella embutida en la camiseta que me regaló en nuestro primer mes juntas. Duele llevar el doble de la cadenita que le regalé en el cuello, duele… duele saber que estoy ahora escribiendo una canción mientras pienso en ella y duele sobretodo que necesito estar a su lado aunque aún no sé si perdonarla.

Pictures in my pocket

Are faded from the washer

I can barely just make out your face

Food you saved for later

In my refrigerator

It's been too long since later never came

I know

One day eventually

Yeah, I know

One day I'll have to let it all go

But I keep it just in case

Yeah, I keep it just in case

In case

You don't find what you're looking for

In case

You're missing what you had before

In case

You change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case

You just want to come home

Strong enough to leave you

But weak enough to need you

Cared enough to let you walk away

I took that dirty jacket

From the trash right where you left it

'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste

I know

One day eventually

Yeah, I know

One day I'll have to let it all go

But I keep it just in case

Yeah, I keep it just in case

In case

You don't find what you're looking for

In case

You're missing what you had before

In case

You change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case

You just want to come home

In case

You're looking in that mirror one day

And miss my arms

How they wrapped around your waist

I say that you can love me again

Even if it isn't the case

Ohh

You don't find what you're looking for

Ohh

You're missing my love

You don't find what you're looking for

In case

You're missing what you had before

In case

You change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case

You just want to come home

In case

Yeah, ooh

Recibo un mensaje de Elliot.

_- ¡Es fantástica Dani!, la grabaremos pronto en el estudio._ – sonrío mientras un par de lágrimas caen de mis ojos mientras vuelvo a escuchar la grabación que le he mandado a Elliot.

Otro mensaje.

_- Intuyo que no es Valentina quien ha sacado esta canción de ti._

_- No… la escribí solo en caso de sacar un nuevo disco._ – miento.

_- Es estupenda._ – sé que lo sabe pero no puedo decir nada más por hoy.

Me tumbo en el sofá de la terraza y miro al cielo. Tal vez sea hora de descansar ya… Cierro los ojos… _¿Qué estarás haciendo Santana…?. _


	7. Teen Choice Awards

Gracias por los comentarios. queríais encuentro, pues tenéis encuentro ;). un saludo!

* * *

_**POV Santana**_

_- Santana… ¡tenemos que ir!_ – la voz de Brittany suena a lo lejos – _Sani… venga despierta._ – Oh no… por favor no quiero despertar. No quiero porque sé lo que va a pasar. – _¡Vamos Santana!_

_- Esta bien ¡esta bien! Ya me levanto._ – me giro y la veo sonreír. Lo ha conseguido, sabe que no quiero, sabe que lleva dos semanas intentando convencerme, pero no quiero ir, estoy nerviosa y casi no he podido dormir bien.

_- ¡Será divertido!_ – no… no lo será, sé que no pero simplemente le sonrío. – _No vas nunca Santana, no lo entiendo._

_- Bueno… es que he estado nominada sólo desde el año pasado Britt. _

_- Pero no fuiste a ninguno de los premios a los que estabas nominada._

_- Estuve contigo en tu gran tour con Queen B._

_- Lo sé San… has hecho grandes esfuerzos por mí._ – sonríe y me da un beso pequeño en los labios.

Tras desayunar un café y un par de tostadas, Britt y yo salimos con nuestras maletas en dirección al aeropuerto. El vuelo resulta tranquilo, nada que destacar, un par de azafatas me piden autógrafos y también algunos pasajeros. La llegada a Los Ángeles es buena, no hay recibimiento y el coche que habíamos encargado llega justo a tiempo, nos trasladamos al departamento de Britt en la ciudad. Muchas veces tiene que venir a L.A para coreografiar a varios artistas. Yo siempre he soñado con una mansión enorme en Hollywood, pero siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si así estaría más cerca de Dani o no. La verdad nunca he sabido donde reside exactamente. Sé que suele moverse entre Los Ángeles, New Jersey, Boston y Texas.

Por fin llegamos. Por un momento observo el departamento y caigo en la cuenta de que no muchas veces he estado aquí y si lo he hecho ha sido por unas horas por temas de la serie o películas. Pero jamás para estar tantos días como esperamos estar aquí. Britt tiene que trabajar para el nuevo Tour de Beyonce y se reunirá en ésta ciudad con bailarines de todo el mundo para hacer un casting. Será impresionante y "divertido" como dice ella. Yo planeo descansar en estas vacaciones de 2 semanas, relajarme y disfrutar. Aunque sé que será algo estresante pensar en si me voy a encontrar o no con Dani. Maldita sea, ya he vuelto a nombrarla, ya he vuelto a pensar en ella. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esta idea porque hoy más que nunca el corazón se me acelera, hoy son los Teen Choice Awards, estoy nominada y sé que Dani también lo está. Cómo voy a estar cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, cómo le sentará verme aquí con Brittany _"Qué tonta eres Santana, no le importará nada que estés aquí con Brittany, estará sufriendo por lo de Valentina"_ Gracias Snixx, siempre eres tan amable.

_- Sani… despierta._ – Brittany me mira y me sonríe. – _Tenemos que empezar a prepararnos, las maquilladoras vienen en 2 horas y para entonces tenemos que estar duchadas y relajadas. Hoy será una gran noche. La estilista viene en media hora para la prueba de vestuario. _

_- ¿Qué?. Cómo es que has programado todo esto sin decírmelo._ – estoy alucinando.

_- Si no lo preparo yo, no te sacare del departamento._ – me guiña un ojo. Tiene razón, estaba esperando apelar a su propuesta con mis grandes armas de seducción. – _Por favor San… quiero estar allí. Quiero verte triunfar._

Oh dios mío, ¿también quieres ver a Dani eh Britt?. No puedo permitir que se encuentren, no ahora.

_- Hobbit, Lady Hummel. ¿Iréis?_ – escribo un mensaje grupal.

_- ¡Por supuesto!. Estamos preparándonos._ – Kurt.

_- Qué raros sois. No me digas más ¿habéis organizado una fiesta de pre-gala no es así?_

_- Pero no estás invitada._ – Kurt.

Ugh… ruedo los ojos. ¿Cómo es que me sigue gustando estar cerca de ellos?.

_- Creo que estamos en la misma mesa._ – escribo de nuevo.

_- Sí, muy bien situados cerca al escenario. Por cierto, antes de que lo preguntes Elliot no ha hablado conmigo, así que no sé dónde se sentarán. Y por favor… calma tus nervios, porque lo necesitarás._

No… Dani estará. No puedo calmarme y menos con Brittany cerca.

Tras una ligera ducha me encuentro con mi albornoz en la terraza del apartamento de Britt, mientras ella corre a abrir la puerta a la estilista.

_- Sani… ya esta aquí._ – Genial, ahora ya no hay escapatoria.

_- Ok._ – sonrío.

La estilista nos muestra diferentes vestidos, algunos más horteras que otros. Britt se queda con un vestido blanco, muy bonito por encima de la rodilla y de palabra de honor, y lo acompaña con una chaqueta de cuero Negra (la debilidad de Dani, las chaquetas de cuero y las americanas) y unos zapatos de tacón azul eléctrico. Yo no me decido por ninguno. Todos los vestidos son sin más, le agradezco a la estilista y rechazo uno a uno sus modelos.

_- Santana López, no estarás intentando no ir._ – Britt me dice seria.

_- No es eso, ninguno me convence. Creo que ésta vez prefiero ir más sencilla, no es como si vayamos a ir a los Oscars._

_- Espero que te hayas traído algo bueno._

_- No, la verdad es que no, pero… ¿qué te parece si llamamos a las maquilladoras y las trasladamos a la mansión Hummel-Berry L.A.?. Tengo inmensas ganas de molestar a esos dos y seguro que Blaine y Kurt tienen algún modelo que pueda servirme._

_- ¿Estará Blaine Gorrión?_ – asiento. – _entonces de acuerdo._

Brittany llama a las estilistas y se pone ropa cómoda mientras yo guardar la que ha elegido. Yo también me visto y tomamos un Taxi hacia Hollywood. De camino no paro de admirar la variedad de mansiones y trato de adivinar cuál será la de Dani. Al llegar el rostro pasmado de Rachel nos atiende con algodones en las uñas y lanza un pequeño gritito ensordecedor mientras nos abraza y da besos efusivamente.

_- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el contacto Berry?_ – digo burlonamente.

_- Cero contacto._ – agacha la cabeza y me mira con ojos de cachorrito. Sobre su pecho lleva el colgante con el nombre de Finn. La culpa por haber sido poco amable con Rachel me invade y recuerdo a ese gran tío.

_- Oh… ven aquí._ – río y la abrazo fuertemente. Una vez que veo se ha quedado satisfecha, la suelto y nos guía donde Blaine y Kurt están haciendo su Pre-gala Party.

_- ¡Santana!_ – Blaine y Kurt corren a abrazarnos sorprendidos.

_- Te dije que no estabas invitada. _– Kurt bromea.

_- Soy Santana López, me invito a donde quiero._ – Reímos todos.

Una vez allí Britt, Blaine y Rachel se dedican a prepararse, mientras yo le cuento mi problema de indecisión a Kurt.

_- ¡No quiero ir como si fuera a un funeral!_ – le miro frustrada, y antes de que él conteste vuelvo a hablar. _– No digas nada. El problema es que nada de lo que he visto me gusta._

_- Oh querida… has venido al lugar indicado. Y creo firmemente que lo que tengo te va a encantar. Sígueme._ – dice dándole a su voz tono de presentador de televisión.

Subimos por las escaleras de caracol hasta una habitación más grande que todo el departamento de Brittany. Intuyo que es su estudio.

_- He estado trabajando en algo muy importante y especial._ – sonríe. – _Creo que si tú lo llevas ésta noche puede que consiga una aprobación muy muy importante._

_- Oh vamos… tiene que ser genial para que yo lo lleve y me anime a ir a esos premios. Y sobre todo, ¿qué es tan importante del vestuario?._

_- La simpleza del mismo._ – Destapa un maniquí con una mini falda negra como de cuero, una camiseta sin mangas gris con el solo de superman y unos tacones turquesa y bolso amarillo. – _y no es todo._ – saca de una percha una chaqueta de cuero negra. La emoción me embarga y pienso cuánto le gustaría a Dani este vestuario. – _¿Y?, ¿qué te parece?_ – dice Kurt chasqueando los dedos para hacerme volver.

_- Es… Es ¡INCREÍBLE!. ¡Me encanta!_ – sonrío y él me mira satisfecho.

Me lo pruebo y Kurt me hace algún arreglo pequeño en la camiseta, dándole un toque más chic y en la falda, mostrando más mis piernas. No puedo creer lo hábil que es y lo rápido que ha conseguido adaptarlo a mí.

_- No estaba seguro de qué talla exactamente eras, pero ya lo tenía preparado para ti. Aunque no sé si te lo mereces_

_- Mil gracias Kurt, no puedo creer lo que estás haciendo._

_- Bueno… también es parte de mi sueño dedicarme a la beneficencia._ – dice imitando mi tono y usando la frase que alguna vez le dije. Reímos los dos y él convoca a todos para que vean mi vestuario. Absolutamente todos alucinan pero Rachel me mira perspicaz… no sé porqué pero algo en ella me dice que sabe lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Sonríe y me abraza.

_- ¡Es hora de maquillaje y peluquería! _– dice Britt besándome y animando a todos a bajar para que nos sigamos preparando.

Un par de horas más tarde todos estamos listos y preparados para salir. Blaine ha pedido una limo y tras un último desfile y aprobación de todos sobre la ropa que llevábamos, nos subimos y nos encaminamos al lugar donde se celebran los premios.

Al llegar uno de los encargados nos abre la puerta y salimos todos juntos sonriente. Britt toma mi mano y se asegura de que permanezca cerca. Unos cuantos actores de la serie en la que trabajo vienen a saludarnos, posamos todos juntos así que ya sé que portada será la de mañana "por fin todos reunidos" río para mí.

Rachel posa junto a sus compañeros de Wicked, Kurt junto a Blaine con algunos de los cantantes y actores que llevan sus diseños, incluída yo. Y Britt junto a Beyonce, Nicky Minaj y Lady Gaga (además de junto a mí). cuando menos me lo espero noto una mano sobre el hombro y me sobresalto. Dios mío, no quiero girarme, que no sea Dani, que no sea Dani…

_- Ya no me recuerdas zorra._ – la voz de Quinn me hace sonreír, y le devuelvo la sonrisa maligna.

_- Oh… creía que las zorras sin corazón podíamos pasar de esos temas._ – Quinn ríe y me abraza fuertemente. Britt grita de la emoción y veo cómo a lo lejos Kurt saluda con Mercedes a su lado. Parece que la mayor parte del Glee Club se convirtió en estrellas de Hollywood, Broadway y… bah… dejémoslo allí.

Todos posamos para una foto conjunta. Sabemos que al Sr. Schue le hará mucha ilusión.

Tras esto los fotógrafos corren desesperados hacia otra limo. Intuyo que será Katy Perry ya que distingo algo de color en el pelo y es todo lo que puedo ver y por la aglomeración de gente. Y todo lo que puedo oír pues Rachel tira de mí hacia dentro y veo que los demás ya están más lejos.

_- ¿Entramos?_ – me dice tirando de mi brazo.

_- Está bien, pero no quiero sentarme a tu lado._ – Rachel ríe.

Una vez allí, una mujer nos conduce hasta nuestra mesa. Felizmente estamos solos.

Estoy nerviosa y no dejo de mirar a todas partes. Kurt niega con la cabeza. Aún noto su mirada penetrante a ratos, sé que es mi amigo y que me quiere, pero sé que se siente algo dolido conmigo por lo de Dani y más tras el día en que Dani y Valentina rompieron… antes de empezar a recordar Rachel toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa y la aprieta sacándome de mi trance.

No la veo por ninguna parte y finalmente me centro en la conversación de mis amigos. Britt está muy contenta y habla muy por lo bajo con Quinn, sé exactamente qué es lo que le está contando mientras Quinn me mira sorprendida. Sonrío no muy convencida, no voy a entrar en detalles.

La gala empieza. Los premios son entregados y la música es muy buena. Mis compañeros actores que presentan me lanzan pequeños guiños de humor sobre mi milagrosa aparición en los premios. Sonrío aunque busco por todas partes con la mirada a Dani. No la veo. Anuncian que tras la publicidad habrá una actuación especial, Britt me da la mano y juega con mis dedos cariñosamente y le doy un beso. Segundos más tarde todo el mundo se pone en pie al escuchar al presentador.

_- Dadle la bienvenida a la increíble, talentosa e insuperable… DANI BENNETT!_ – no… no por favor… mi cuerpo empieza a temblar mientras los músicos hacen una pequeña introducción, las luces se apagan y se encienden, mis manos empiezan a sudar, noto la mirada paralizada de Brittany, Rachel y Kurt… humo en el escenario, no distingo bien y de repente…

"_Putting my defenses up cause' I don't want to fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack."_

La voz de Dani suena más fuerte y más increíble que nunca. El público se puso en pie en cuanto Dani pronunció la primera sílaba. Dani salió de una plataforma y sigue de pie allí mientras el público se vuelve loco, la música está parada. Dani lleva una camiseta de blanca con escote que deja ver su sujetador negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones vaqueros negros rotos que se ajustan perfectamente a sus piernas y unas botas negras. Está preciosa, su cabello sigue siendo castaño pero lleva los mechones finales de color lila, diferente a la última vez que la vi. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Dani, ¡Dios! esa sonrisa… sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y mira hacia todos con tanta ternura y decisión, la gente no para de gritar y entonces ella se acerca el micro una vez más. Y sigue cantando con los músicos siguiéndola.

Brittany está tensa, me mira e intenta que yo aparte mi vista de Dani con comentarios que no tienen nada que ver. Pero todos, absolutamente todos en la mesa no podemos quitar ojo de ella. Rachel sonríe como nunca en mucho tiempo. Hace años que no se ven, al igual que con Kurt, aunque intuyo que Elliot le cuenta sobre Dani.

Dani es como un milagro, es imposible no contemplarla, es como un cometa, tienes que aprovechar para verla ahora porque no volverá a ocurrir algo tan hermoso en varios de años. Dani es feliz encima del escenario, disfruta, juega y sobre todo ama su música. No… Dani ama la música en general, y es precisamente eso lo que la hace tan especial.

Tras la actuación Dani se retira al backstage y el espectáculo sigue como antes, puede que incluso mejor. Ella ha dejado el listón muy alto. La categoría a mejor artista femenina llega y Dani se hace con la tabla. Su discurso es corto, da las gracias con mucho cariño y sinceridad. No puedo evitar mirar la pantalla embobada. Los siguientes premios en los que está nominada también los gana y yo aplaudo como nunca, aunque intento disimular y eso parece convencer a Brittany.

Llega el turno de mejor actriz, y en cuanto escucho mi nombre me levanto. Pero un miedo terrible me envuelve ¿qué voy a decir?, no he preparado nada y no sé qué hacer. ¿qué digo?, ¿gracias a mis amigos y a mi novia Brittany?... _"Oh Santana… dónde te has metido"._

EL público aplaude y grita mi nombre. Mis compañeros de rodaje se levantan para felicitarme desde sus mesas y yo me encamino hacia las escaleras. Antes de subir me doy la vuelta hacia el público para saludar y Dani está en primera fila, me sonríe y murmura un _"Felicidades"_ mientras me aplaude, es entonces cuando mis nervios se calman. Subo y recibo mi tabla. Agradezco a los productores, mis compañeros, a todo el equipo desde maquillaje hasta sonido y viene lo difícil.

- _Gracias también a mis amigos, sois todos de verdad muy importantes y sin vuestra ayuda no habría llegado a ser lo que soy ahora. Gracias Britt (guiñé un ojo) eres muy especial_ – el público se llena de "Ohhh's". – _Gracias a todas las personas importantes de mi vida. "Jamás lo olvido"._ – esto último fue dirigido a Dani, pude mirarla sólo una fracción de segundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y mientras dije esto toqué el colgante que llevaba puesto en la muñeca sé que Dani pudo ver este gesto. Sin decir nada más y lanzando un beso al público salgo hacia el backstage.

Tras la gala todos nos ponemos de pie y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de salida, hacia la gran fiesta. Blaine y Kurt se apartan un poco y corren a saludar a Elliot y Dani. Rachel me sonríe a modo de disculpa y se acerca también. Los entiendo perfectamente, y no saben lo que los envidio por poder acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo. Ella les sonríe y por un momento espero que Rachel, y sobre todo Kurt, no me delaten ya que se acercan y hablan un poco serios. Dani asiente y vuelve a sonreír.

Al final todos salimos y entramos en la limo. Llegamos a un hotel donde primero cenaremos y tras esto iremos hacia una macro discoteca privada. El corazón me va a mil por hora pues veo que Dani también está en el hotel junto a Elliot y 2 personas más, una chica y un chico que no sé quiénes son, supongo que amigos de ambos. Su mesa está a 5 mesas de la mía pero Dani está sentada justo de espaldas a mí y aquella chica a su lado.

Sólo dejo de mirar cuando siento la mirada de todos en mí, les devuelvo la mirada y Britt toma mi mano y acaricia el anillo que llevo puesto… no es cualquier anillo.

- _Chicos… Santana y yo… ¡Vamos a casarnos!_ – me paralizo, un dolor en el pecho, Rachel agacha la cabeza, Kurt simula sonreír. El resto están atónitos y nos felicitan. Levanto la cabeza y asiento, sonrío levemente mientras Brittany me besa, tras la felicitación de todos desvío la mirada y miro a Dani, está inmersa en una conversación con esa chica, sonríe ajena a lo que ocurre en mi mesa.

"_Dani…"_ es lo único en lo que puedo pensar mientras brindamos.


	8. Conversaciones en el sofá

Espero que os guste!. un saludo!.

* * *

_**POV Dani**_

Ha pasado una semana muy ajetreada. Entrevistas aquí y allá y aunque me lo paso bien con algunos presentadores siempre se hace cansino. Hacía unos 4 meses que terminé el Tour por Estados Unidos y ahora empezaría con el Tour Mundial. Durante este tiempo he estado preparándome tras un descanso de un mes, ya que dentro de 2 meses me embarcaré en otra aventura impresionante con todo el equipo.

Esta tarde tengo que ir al programa de Ellen. Me lo paso genial con ella y tengo muchas ganas. Elliot me ha escrito antes para decirme que no me acompañará, al parecer está quedando con alguien, esta bien que por una vez deje de estar tan metido en su papel de representante y simplemente sea Elliot.

Le pido a Max que me lleve hacia el estudio y viene puntual como siempre. Llegamos y le tranquilizo diciéndole que ya le llamaré cuando termine, no quiero que se quede esperando por una simple entrevista. El hombre que me atiende me guía hacia peluquería y maquillaje. He traído mi propio vestuario, algo cómodo: un par de botas marrones hasta el tobillo, unos vaqueros negros pegados, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Mientras me maquillan leo algunos mensajes de Elliot. Está muy nervioso con su cita, sonrío y le mando un mensaje para tranquilizarle.

_- ¡Dani!_ – la voz de Ellen me sobresalta.

_- ¡Hey!, ¿Cómo estás?._ – le respondo con una sonrisa.

_- Encantadísima de que estés aquí y con ganas de que dejes a todos alucinados con tu voz._ – siempre sabe hacerme sentir a gusto. – _por cierto, tengo una invitada especial, ¿Esperas a que termine la entrevista y vamos a cenar?._

_- Claro que sí._

_- Ok, ero no se lo digas a Portia._ – me guiña un ojo. – _te dejo, nos vemos en nada en plató._

Tras 15 minutos de espera el jefe de realización me llama y me pide que lo acompañe. Esperamos fuera un momento mientras veo cómo Ellen se pone de pie y va haciendo una introducción al público.

_- Dani Bennett en 3, 2, 1… _- el realizador me hace una señal y salgo al encuentro de Ellen con una sonrisa mientras saludo al público.

La entrevista es divertida y los minutos van pasando entre risas y bromas. Aunque sé que Ellen debe preguntarme por lo que no quiero, antes de hacerlo me sonríe a modo de disculpa.

_- Bueno, cómo es la vida después de salir con una modelo. _

_- Como siempre, entretenida._ – sonrío.

_- Se habló mucho en las redes sociales sobre vuestra relación. ¿Cómo te sientes?._

_- Mmm… la verdad, siempre se habla mas de lo que se sabe. Creo que la gente tiene expectativas de todo, y a veces no es real._ – ella me sonríe. – _Estoy bien, ¿quién no quiere salir con una modelo?_

_- La pregunta es ¿quién no quiere salir con Dani Bennett?_ – bromea.

_- Oh… creo que la respuesta es obvia._ – digo refiriéndome a Valentina y el público empieza a reírse. – _está bien salir con alguien, pero a veces pasan estas cosas._

_- La gente ha especulado mucho sobre si volveréis o no, y también si tu canción Heart Attack tiene que ver con la coraza que te has puesto tras lo de Valentina._

_- Ya veo… _- hago una pausa. – _la canción no tiene que ver con ella, espero que no se mal interprete. Es una canción, no todo lo que sale de mi cabeza tiene que ver con situaciones personales. Simplemente creo que era y es la canción que define al Álbum. La fuerza que tiene, el carácter, las nuevas propuestas pero sin perder la esencia._

_- Has vendido muy bien tu Álbum._ – todos ríen.

_- Es mi trabajo, tengo que hacerlo._ – río. – _es un Álbum muy personal y la verdad me gustaría que la gente pudiera escucharlo._

_- ¿Porqué no nos lo demuestras precisamente con esa canción._ – asiento y me levanto para ir al escenario no sin antes darle un abrazo. – _Señoras y Señores Dani Bennett y Heart Attack._

Tras la actuación, vuelvo a saludar al público mientras Ellen me despide y se preparara para introducir a su nueva invitada. Camino hacia el pasillo por donde había entrado cuando choco con alguien.

_- Hola…_ - Santana estaba de pie frente a mi, con sus manos sujetando mis brazos y tan cerca de mí que puedo perderme en sus ojos. Está preciosa.

_- Hola…_ - digo separándome de ella. Lleva unos pantalones rojos a juego con una blusa blanca que resalta su piel. Su cabello cae sobre sus hombros en unas hondas no muy marcadas y me sonreía.

_- Santana López en 30 segundos._ – el realizador avisa a Santana.

_- Yo… yo no sabía que estarías aquí._

_- Yo tampoco._ – me dice mirándome.

_- Señorita López 15 segundos._

_- Suerte…_ - le digo apartándome.

_- Gracias…_ - me sonríe.

_- Santana López en 10, 9, 8… _- el realizador sigue contando y ella respira profundo. Yo me giro para irme pero escucho su voz.

_- Dani… Has estado increíble como siempre…_ - me da una media sonrisa y sale de allí mientras el público grita al verla entrar.

Salgo corriendo por el pasillo. Mi cuerpo arde. ¿Acaso era una broma del destino?. Camino hacia mi camerino y me siento a esperar a Ellen. Pronto la espera se convierte en la media hora más larga de mi vida. Vi a Santana en los TCA, la vi junto a Brittany, parecían felices, parecían disfrutar la una de la otra. Cuando actué pude cruzar sus ojos más de una vez, sé que me miraba, pero su mirada era distinta a la de tras veces, no sé qué significó. Pero desde luego su discurso me dejó más perdida aún. Brittany era especial para ella, es especial, lo dijo, sin embargo… cuando se tocó la muñeca llevaba algo allí, algo que no reconocí, algo que por muchas fotos que busque no acabo de ver del todo y esa frase… ¿sería posible que aún conservara mi colgante? Y lo más sorprendente… ¿lo llevaba puesto?. Desde luego la ropa con la que apareció fue sorprendente. Kurt me había enseñado el diseño, y me había gustado, pero no estaba convencida de usarlo. Oh… Kurt… lo había hecho a propósito.

Golpecitos en la puerta logran distraerme.

_- ¿Estás lista?._ – la voz de Ellen pregunta desde el otro lado. Cojo mi móvil y miro para no dejarme nada.

_- ¡Claro!._ – digo mientras abro la puerta.

Caminamos juntas por el pasillo de backstage y Ellen se detiene delante de una puerta.

_- Dani, ¿te importaría si invito a Santana López?. Es una tía genial, te caerá bien. Está aquí para un por unos días y es una buena amiga a la que no veo desde hace mucho._

No me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad me estaba pasando esto?.

_- No, claro._ – contesté. Qué se supone que iba a decir, no, no la invites, me rompió el corazón.

_- Ok. Gracias Dani. No te arrepentirás._ – Oh… créeme que sí.

Ellen toca la puerta y una preciosa Santana abre.

_- ¡Santana!_ – Ellen le dice mientras ella me mira nerviosa. – _¿Te apetece cenar con nosotras?._ – Ellen hace una pausa y nos mira como si fuese un partido de tenis, tras lo que decide volver a hablar. - _Por cierto, ésta es Danielle Bennett._ – Santana abre la boca pero no dice nada.

_- Santana… Tierra llamando a Santana… ¡Venga! Es Danielle Bennett, sí, la famosa. Tú también lo eres, vamos. _– Ellen y yo sonreímos.

_- Oh, un placer._ – Santana finge no conocerme.

_- Igualmente._ – extiendo la mano.

_- Oh… ¡por favor! ¡Daros dos besos! ¿qué os pasa a los famosos por la cabeza?._ – Ellen nos hace reír, pero lo hacemos. Siento los labios de Santana sobre mis mejillas, la primera vez en tanto tiempo. – _Bueno, qué dices ¿vienes?_

_- Si a la señorita Bennett no le molesta, me encantaría._

_- Llámame Dani._ – le sonrío y ella asiente y nos quedamos mirándonos.

_- Santana… Dani… ¡Tenemos reserva! _– Ellen nos toma del brazo y nos arrastra hacia la salida. Montamos en su coche y vamos hacia el restaurante.

La noche empieza bien. Ordenamos nuestros platos y Santana no acierta con el suyo, por lo que tengo que compartir mi carne a la irlandesa con ella.

_- Y bien, ¿qué tal está Brittany?._ – la pregunta de Ellen hace que Santana me mire con los ojos muy abierto y yo no encuentro otra escapatoria que mirar mi plato.

_- Mmm… está bien._ – es escueta en su respuesta.

_- Vaya… ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

_- Está preparándose para un nuevo Tour con Beyonce. Está contenta y…_

_- ¿Y? _– Ellen hace presión, aunque yo también quiero saberlo.

_- Está en Boston ahora. Veníamos juntas, pero al final ha tenido que irse unas semanas allí. Después iremos a Ohio antes del Tour._

_- Qué bien San. No sé si sabes Dani, pero Brittany es una de las mejores bailarinas y coreógrafas. Deberías contratarla._

Oh sí, tener a la chica por la cual Santana me engañó en mis Tours sería estupendo. ¡No!, sería maravilloso. La parte sarcástica de mí quiere contestar de esa forma, pero me reprimo.

_- Es una lástima Elle. Tras mi tercer disco he vuelto al Tour sin bailarines. Ya sabes… otro tipo de conciertos._ – Santana no me mira.

La conversación sigue por otros rumbos y tras la tercera botella Ellen decide que es momento de llamar a Portia e irnos de fiesta. Santana y yo nos intentamos excusar pero no lo conseguimos y Portia llega a recogernos en su coche.

Llegamos a una discoteca Gay y al entrar las luces de neón me ciegan. Ellen nos indica dónde está el reservado y nos anima a bailar. Yo me turnaba a medio bailar con Ellen y Portia, pero no con Santana hasta que tras un par de copas suena "Really Don't Care" y entonces la discoteca silva y canta mi canción, mientras Santana coge mi mano y me invita a bailar, Ellen hace su trabajo y me empuja hacia Santana, y entonces me siento a gusto y me olvido de todo. Canto y bailo con Santana, nos lanzamos miradas y nos cantamos señalándonos la una a la otra. Portia imita a Cher Lloyd y nos reímos. Todo fluye.

Siento la mano de Santana en mi cintura mientras saltamos cantando y me mira cuando decimos la última frase. Portia y Ellen nos preguntan si queremos otra bebida y nos negamos, así que van juntas a por las suyas. Santana se sienta de repente en el sofá.

_- Parece que alguien se está haciendo mayor…_ - digo con tono burlón.

_- ¡Hey! Desde el principio he estado animando la fiesta y tú estabas bailando como Kurt, hasta que has escuchado tu canción y te has vuelto loca._ – ríe

_- Bueno, es una buena canción_ – río sacándole la lengua. Santana cambia la expresión de su rostro.

_- Una letra muy cruda, pero es muy buena. _– me desvía la mirada.

La verdad había escrito esta canción cuando ocurrió lo de Santana y Brittany. Fue un deshago para mí y se convirtió en uno de mis lemas. Intuyo que Santana no se encuentra cómoda con el tema pero antes de que pueda hablar.

- N_o tienes que decir nada. Lo entiendo. Es una buena canción._ – me guiña el ojo.

Portia y Ellen vuelven con sus copas y las horas siguen pasando.

_- ¿Te gusta Santana?._ - Ellen me pregunta y me paralizo. – _me refiero a si te cae bien. Ya sé que no estás para relaciones ahora Dani._ – me tranquilizó.

_- ¡Ah! Sí, es una chica muy agradable._

_- Te dije que era genial._ – sonríe. Por un momento miro a Santana al lado de Portia bailando y riéndose y entonces empiezo a preguntarme cómo es que una chica así pudo haberme hecho lo que hizo. Me pregunté durante un tiempo si Santana dijo la verdad, si fue sólo un error… pero no podía ser porque la vi tan bien con Brittany cuando volví a buscarla para hablar. Pero… ¿realmente tenía que seguir apartándola de mi vida? ¿quería?, no lo sé. Solo sé que mientras la miro me siento a gusto, me siento bien, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea momento de dejar todo atrás y poder conocerla otra vez, tal vez como amigas… no lo sé.

_- Dani, nos vamos. Portia lleva ya demasiados Cosmopolitans encima._ – me dice Ellen.

Tras la despedida miro el reloj y veo que es tardísimo las 6 de la mañana.

_- Tengo que irme…_ - dije no muy animada.

_- Claro… yo… yo también._

_- ¿Compartimos un taxi?._ – le sonrío.

_- Claro, la verdad no me tengo en pie y me encantaría._

Nos subimos al taxi y durante el camino estamos en silencio, como mientras lo esperábamos. El taxista nos avisa que hemos llegado a la primera dirección. La casa de Santana. Salimos del coche y la acompaño hasta el portal, realmente no se tiene en pie. Ella va buscando sus llaves en el bolso.

_- Dani…_ - dice riéndose un poco por el alcohol. – _no encuentro las llaves._ – la alarma en mi cabeza salta.

_- ¿Te ayudo?._ – ella me da el bolso y a parte de maquillaje, móvil y documentos no hay señales de llaves. – _Nada…_

_- Bueno, pasaré la noche en un hotel._

_- Llama a Bri… Brittany._ – su nombre se me atraganta.

_- ¿Qué?._ – me mira. – _está en Boston con eso de Queen B._

_- Mmm… entonces sube al taxi, te llevaré a un hotel cercano._

Ella asiente y pido al taxista que nos lleve a hotel más cercano.

_- Esto va a costarme una portada mañana._ – ríe. Pero era verdad, los paparazzis siempre están a la espera de pillarnos con cualquier cosa para sacar trapos sucios o inventárselos. Seguro que una portada con Santana en estas condiciones vale mucho.

_- Casa ven mi._ – las palabras salen de mi boca sin orden. Santana ríe y me cuesta ponerme seria otra vez. – _Ven a mi casa._

_- ¿Qué?._ – Santana vuelve a estar sobria de sopetón ante lo que río.

_- Ven a mi casa._ – repito.

_- Dani yo… no quiero molestarte._

_- No me molestas._ – digo e indico la dirección al taxista.

Jamás había traído a Valentina a mi casa, a nadie que estuviera involucrado sentimentalmente conmigo. No desde lo de Santana. Tenía miedo y quería tener cuidado con estos asuntos. Cuando Valentina y yo estábamos juntas fue mi principal condición, cada una tenía lo suyo, nunca vino aquí, aunque es verdad que yo sí iba a su apartamento. Esto nos ocasionaba muchas discusiones y al final acabé accediendo a vivir con ella en su apartamento. Bendita la hora. Por un lado lo preferí así, de esta manera no tendría ningún recuerdo con ella ni con nadie en mi casa.

Llegamos a mi edificio y subimos por el ascensor, marco el último piso y esperamos, Santana no me mira y juega con sus dedos. No distingo bien lo que lleva puesto, la cabeza me da vueltas por el alcohol.

Abro la puerta y espero a que Santana entre. Ella accede y camina despacio admirando todo en mi apartamento, gira sobre sí misma para contemplarlo todo.

_- Es precioso…_ - dice observando. Se detiene ante una fotografía en la que aparecemos Rachel, Kurt, ella y yo.

_- Es bueno recordar de dónde se viene._ – le digo y me sonríe.

_- Dani… gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa. La verdad no te quiero molestar, y… tampoco debería observar tus cosas, seguro que tienes cosas muy personales…_

_- No me molestas, te he invitado yo, no te has colado en mi casa como una fan. _– reímos. – _siéntete libre de mirar, no tengo nada especial._ – ella asiente y se sienta en el sofá y me siento a su lado.

_- Tienes una casa preciosa de verdad, es muy tuya._

_- Y tanto… _- reí.

_- Boba… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. _– dice golpeándome el brazo con el suyo.

_- Me gusta lo simple, pero también lo bonito. A quién no._

_- Alguna vez he pensado en cómo sería tu casa de famosa. _– suspira. – _es mejor de lo que pensaba._

_- Oh… dime que no pensaste en que compraría una mansión._

_- Lo hice…_

_- Qué poco me conoces._ – reímos. – _me gusta esto, me gusta mi privacidad, estar sola en un espacio acogedor. No podría vivir en una casa tan grande con 60 habitaciones porque estaría sola._

_- Valentina no sabe lo que se perdió. Estar contigo aquí…_ - me tenso – _perdona… no debí nombrarla.. yo… lo siento. Lo siento por la ruptura y por mencionarlo. Joder… perdona Dani, yo…_ - se tapa la boca con la mano.

_- ¡Calla!_ – río. – _la lías más._ – nos reímos juntas. – _no te preocupes, estoy bien._

Nos quedamos calladas unos segundos.

_- La verdad… nunca la traje aquí. _– Santana me mira con cara de no entender. – _A valentina. Nunca la traje a casa._

_- ¿Porqué?. _– Santana me miró sorprendida.

_- Es mi sitio especial. Es mío… no pude compartirlo ni quise._

_- Sé que no soy la indicada para opinar Dani… pero no se lo merecía. _

_- Gracias…_ - le dije con una media sonrisa. – _Ven._ – la animo a seguir hasta la habitación.

Entramos y me dirijo a mi armario. Abro las puertas y le hago una señal para que se acerque.

_- Elige._ – le indico mientras yo cojo una camiseta. Ella se acerca, observa y piensa durante unos segundos. Finalmente se agacha y coge una camiseta de Ramones.

_- Aún la tienes…_

_- Un regalo es un regalo._ – digo sin mirarla porque me genera nostalgia. – _el baño está allí, te puedes cambiar y usar lo que necesites._ – asiente.- _¿quieres algo de comer o beber? _– niega con la cabeza. – _Está bien, pues la habitación es toda tuya._ – me acerco a la puerta.

_- No Dani, es tu habitación. Dormiré en el sofá._

_- San…_

_- No no, yo en el sofá. Sólo dame 5 minutos._

Me siento en la cama y espero, tras unos minutos Santana sale con mi camiseta puesta, tal y como la recordaba, tan sólo en ropa interior y la camiseta encima. Menos mal que es lo suficientemente grande como para taparla. Su pelo está suelto y se ha quitado el maquillaje. No puedo creer lo guapa que está sin él también.

_- Gracias Dani… Descansa… Me iré temprano a la mañana._

_- San… Ya es temprano a la mañana._ – reímos. – _descansa, cuando nos despertemos hablaremos._ – ella asiente y sale de mi habitación.

Me lavo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la persona que hoy duerme en mi sofá, en esta noche y en nada más.


	9. Hasta pronto

Gracias por los reviews!. Siento tardar un poco en actualizar, no es una excusa pero es cierto que no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo.

Como veis Santana y Dani están empezando a tener un acercamiento, vamos a ver lo que ocurre a partir de aquí.

Un saludo!.

* * *

_**POV Santana**_

Estoy en casa de Dani. No lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a verla hoy. ¡Dios mío! Miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza, pero dos son las que me matan y no me dejan dormir,

1. Estoy en casa de Dani. A unos metros de ella. He bailado con ella como antes, he cantado, hablado, bromeado y he terminado aquí.

Y 2. Me siento feliz pero también culpable. Culpable porque Brittany está en otra ciudad a kilómetros de mí y yo me encuentro en la casa de la que consideró su rival y con la que aún (sin decírmelo) rivaliza.

No es justo lo que estoy haciendo con las dos. Dani ignora que llevo un anillo de compromiso (aunque entiendo que no se fijara, no es le típico anillo con diamante. A Brittany no le va el convencionalismo en estos casos y yo lo prefiero así). Y mi novia y futura mujer ignora que estoy en casa de mi ex, y sobre todo ignora lo que pienso y lo que empiezo a volver a sentir por Dani. _"No empiezas a volver a sentir, es que lo que sientes por Dani nunca se fue"_ Gracias Snixx… es lo que necesitaba.

Me odio a mí misma, ¿pero qué debo hacer? ¿contarle a Dani que en cuatro meses me caso? (Sí, así de rápido) o ¿contarle a Britt que tras haber dicho que sí sigo sin sentirme del todo segura?

Me levanto del sofá y busco la cocina de Dani. Doy con una habitación llena de instrumentos musicales y con miles de papeles por el suelo y la pared. Sonrío al saber que hizo lo que realmente quería: Tener su propio estudio. Me siento en el suelo y cojo algunos papeles que están desperdigados por el mismo. "In case"… la letra cursiva de Dani narra una historia de espera, de ganas de recuperar a su amor y de siempre amarlo. Suspiro… es obvio que es por Valentina, aunque una parte de mí desee totalmente lo contrario… ¡Para ya Santana! Me hablo a mí misma.

Salgo de la habitación y camino por el pasillo sin recordar exactamente hacia dónde debo ir y entonces… doy con una puerta abierta y me acerco suavemente. Genial… la habitación de Dani… me asomo y la veo dormir plácidamente abrazada a una almohada y ocupando todo el espacio en la gran cama. Sonrío y me apoyo en el marco mientras imágenes del pasado vuelven a mi mente y cierro los ojos para visualizarlas mejor.

**Flashback**

_- Sé que miras…_ - la voz de dormida de Dani me sobresalta y casi resbalo del marco de la puerta donde me apoyo.

_- No miraba_. – miento.

_- Sí lo hacías._ – estira el brazo a modo de llamada y me acerco para sentarme en la orilla de la cama justo a su lado. – _y creo que es muy dulce._ – me sonríe.

_- Está bien… te miraba._ – ella sonríe satisfecha porque lo haya admitido.- _estás muy tierna dormida…_ - mis dedos recorren su brazo desnudo que está fuera de las sábanas. Ella se retuerce suavemente y me sonríe.

_- Siento escalofríos cuando me tocas…_ - la beso con pasión.

**Fin Flashback**

No estaba preparado para escuchar esas cosas tan tiernas y lo único que se me ocurrió fue cubrir mi falta de reacción con un beso. Algo que llevaba haciendo siempre. Todo había sido fácil con Brittany y nunca había tenido que preocuparme por algo así. Nunca me había preocupado de conquistar a alguien como lo intentaba hacer con Dani.

Vuelvo a mirar a Dani y quiero volver a imaginarla pero ésta vez los recuerdos son diferentes.

**Flashback**

_- Hola…_ - siento una mano acariciándome la mejilla.

_- Hola…_ - abro los ojos y me encuentro unos ojos azules profundos y una sonrisa encantadora. – _¿Llevas mucho despierta?._

_- Un rato… lo suficiente para verte dormir._

Estiro la mano y aparto cabellos rubios de su rostro mientras ella me sonríe y cierra los ojos.

_- Santana…_

_- ¿Sí?._

_- Echaba de menos tus caricias, sentirte… echaba de menos estar en la cama contigo._

_- Yo también te echaba de menos Britt._

Ella me besa y volvemos a repetir lo de la noche anterior. Nos deseábamos… y mientras la tocaba mi corazón se encogía y se dividía entre el amor de colegio y el nuevo amor. Traicionaba a Dani y a la vez a Brittany.

**Fin flashback**

Dani sigue en la misma postura, niego con la cabeza y sigo caminando hasta que por fin encuentro la cocina y tras buscar bebo un vaso de agua.

Me dirijo al salón, cojo mi móvil y voy leyendo los mensajes de Brittany mientras me dirijo hacia la terraza. En todos estos mensajes me dice que me ama… cierro la puerta de cristal corredera de Dani y me acerco a la barandilla.

El aire es fresco, las vistas espectaculares… Suspiro y escribo a Britt.

_- Ayer salí con Ellen y su mujer, llegué hace unas horas. Intentaré dormir. ¡Suerte!_

Segundos después Britt me escribe.

_- Ok. Yo tengo ensayo. Llámame cuando te despiertes. Te amo._

_- Yo también a ti. Te echo de menos._

Es verdad, la echo de menos. Britt había sido la persona por la que salí del armario. Una persona buena y pura. Todo el mundo esperaba que mi historia feliz terminase con ella y en el fondo de mi corazón siempre hubo espacio para ella. Incluso cuando Dani llegó a mi vida. Tal vez fue esto lo que me hizo dudar, o tal vez fue el beso que me dio en el Glee Club o quizá lo que dijo después… _"No puedes recrear lo que tuvimos"._

Definitivamente no pude. ¿Pero no es eso lo que hace a cada pareja diferente y especial?. Dani es una persona buena y pura también. Lástima que descubrí lo que Dani tenía de especial tras acostarme con Brittany y volver a Nueva York. Y es que lo que descubrí es que Dani era Dani y yo… yo la amaba.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?. ¡Dios! ni siquiera sé porqué pienso en esto. Dani seguro que no se lo plantea. Esa canción lo demostraba y yo me estaba preocupando por algo que no tenía futuro.

_- Bueno días… _- la voz ronca de Dani me sobresalta. – _Perdona… no quería asustarte._

Está preciosa con el pelo suelto que cae en hondas por uno de sus hombros mientras el otro está desnudo por la camiseta que lleva. Y sus piernas también están al descubierto y está apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta sujetando dos tazas de café, como antes…

_- No, no, estoy bien. Es sólo que no te esperaba._ – ella me mira tiernamente y me ofrece una de las tazas.

_- ¿Has dormido bien?_

_- Oh… eh… sí, lo que he podido._

_- Vaya… ¿mi sofá no es cómodo?, pensaba que sí._

_- Y lo es._ – me corrijo rápidamente. – _es sólo que no he podido dormir mucho por la… resaca… ya sabes. _– sonreímos.

Dani se acerca a la barandilla y apoya los brazos sobre ésta admirando las vistas y no dice absolutamente nada. Yo me acerco y la imito.

_- Es precioso…_ - decido romper el silencio. Ella me mira.

_- Lo sé._ – nos quedamos observándonos la una a la otra y abro la boca para decir algo, lo que sea. – _Es extraño…_ - decide hablar.

_- ¿El qué? ¿el lugar? A mi me parece precioso ¿por?. _– hablo lo más rápido que puedo y Dani ríe. Adoro su risa.

_- No… es extraño…_ - nos señala con la mano que sostiene la taza y luego da un sorbo. – _Que estés aquí._

_- Oh… perdona yo… ya me voy. Estoy abusando de tu… bueno… sí, me voy…_ - empiezo a andar nerviosa pero Dani me toma del brazo con su mano y busca mi mirada.

_- No me refería a eso_ – muestra una disculpa en su mirada. – _tan solo es… raro._

_- Sí, lo sé…_

Silencio una vez más.

_- Dani…_

_- Santana…_

Hablamos a la vez y nos reímos.

_- Dilo tú primero._ – me dice.

_- Buf…_ - tomo aire. – _Ok. Te iba a decir que te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme, yo siento las molestias que te he causado así que… recogeré y me iré. _– ella ríe sin parar y yo empiezo a mosquearme.

_- Ahora veo a la Santana que vi la primera vez._ – y vuelve a reírse. Me está tomando el pelo así que intento ponerme seria.

_- Vamos Dani… lo digo en serio yo…_

_- No me molestas Santana, te lo repito por enésima vez. Me alegra que hayas venido. No habría estado bien dejarte en esas condiciones. _– empieza a imitar mi falta de equilibrio.

_- Está bien, gracias._ – hago una pausa. – _te toca._

_- Mmm… ¿quieres desayunar?. - _aunque esto me pilla por sorpresa asiento.

Entramos y Dani me va pasando platos, cubiertos y vasos para el desayuno mientras ella hace pancakes (mis favoritos). Tras agradecerle la hospitalidad empezamos a desayunar. Dani y yo bromeamos y recodamos la noche anterior entre risas y vaciles.

_- Había olvidado lo bien que nos lo pasábamos juntas._ – por un momento me paralizo mientras ella sigue sorbiendo su taza de café y mira hacia la ciudad.

_- Yo también… _- digo casi en un susurro.

No quiero estropear el momento pero necesito hablar, quiero volver a tenerla en mi vida y no sé cómo hacerlo. Pero el destino me la vuelve a jugar y el móvil de Dani suena. Ella se disculpa y atiende.

_- ¡Hola!. ¿Qué tal la cita?_ – ríe. – Oh… ¿en serio? – Dani hace pucheros para su interlocutor que obviamente no la ve. – _está bien está bien… Iré. Sí claro, puedo estar en una hora. Hasta luego vaquero._ – Oh claro… el vaquero… Elliot.

_- Sigues llamándole vaquero…_

_- Me gusta decirle vaquero y no, no es ridículo, ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces Santana y no… no usaré ninguna de tus sugerencias._ – Dani sabe perfectamente lo que voy a decir lo que me deja con la boca abierta. – _te entrarán moscas._ – ella se ríe mientras cierro la boca.

_- Está bien…_

_- Hey, ¿has hablado con algún cerrajero o algo? Digo por lo de tu casa._

_- Maldita sea… no me he acordado. Llamaré ahora._

_- Está bien, yo voy a ducharme y prepararme. Tengo que escuchar algunas propuestas para el Tour._

_- Claro._

_- Tengo otro baño, puedes ducharte si quieres._

_- Sería genial, gracias Dani. No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarme este olor a tabaco y alcohol. _– Dani ríe.

Tras llamar al cerrajero y quedar en casa de Britt me meto a la ducha. Y justo cuando salgo me doy cuenta de que no tengo toalla ni tengo ropa que ponerme. Genial… Miro por el baño y veo una mini toalla para manos… esto no me sirve. Tendré que llamar a Dani… ¡joder! Cómo me gusta meterme en líos.

_- ¿Dani…?. _

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Eh… no.. no tengo toalla._ – me muero de vergüenza mientras la escucho reírse.

_- Ahora te llevo una._

Unos minutos más tarde Dani toca la puerta. Pensé que se había olvidado porque ha tardado bastante.

_- ¿Puedo?_ – pregunta con un hilo de voz. No es como si Dani y yo no nos hubiésemos visto desnudas pero la sola imagen de Dani viéndome desnuda ahora me pone muy nerviosa.

_- Sí._ – intento sonar firme.

Escucho la puerta abrirse.

_- ¿San?._

_- Sí._ – asomo la cabeza por la cortina. Las orejas de Dani están rojas… ella también está nerviosa. Que alivio… no quería ser la única sintiéndose estúpida. – _Te dejo la toalla aquí. Perdona la tardanza, te he traído algo de ropa… la tuya huele a juerga._ – sonríe un poco.

_- Gracias Dani, no tenías que molestarte._ – le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento y ella me guiña el ojo mientras sale del baño.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo la toalla y reconozco la blusa que está encima del resto de la ropa. En realidad reconozco toda la ropa… es mía. Dani tiene ropa que es mía. Los ojos se me empañan al recordar la última noche que pasé en casa de Dani, antes de ir a la reunión del Glee Club, la última noche en la que usé esa ropa.

**Flashback**

Toco la puerta del departamento de Dani y ella me abre con una sonrisa y un beso.

_- Estás preciosa… _- dice como si la intimidara.

_- Gracias… tu también._ – la miro seductoramente. Lleva esos pantalones negros que se ajustan a sus piernas, una camiseta gris con escote en V y sus botines negros.

Dani toma mi mano y me guía hasta la mesa del comedor de su apartamento. En la esquina de su salón se encuentra su piano al lado de sus guitarras eléctricas y acústicas. Hay música de fondo y suena Michael Bublé cantando Feelin' Good y mi cuerpo se estremece. Sé lo que ésta noche pasará y el corazón se me acelera y me recorren escalofríos nuevamente por todo el cuerpo.

Ella ha preparado la cena y está ya en los platos, me aparta la silla y me siento, se acerca despacio y besa mi cuello mientras dice con esa voz tan sexy _"no puedo creer lo hermosa que estás princesa…"_ yo le sonrío y ella coge la botella de vino y la abre, acerco mi copa y me sirve, repite lo mismo con la suya y se sienta frente a mí. Bebemos y comemos muy a gusto pero Dani no para de seducirme y me vuelve loca con sus palabras. El postre es chocolate y no me permite comer sola, es ella quien me lo da… "sin querer" mancha mi nariz y me besa suavemente antes de limpiarme con la servilleta, no deja de mirarme en todo momento y el calor se apodera de mi cuerpo… _"Tienes chocolate"_ me dice casi susurrando y yo no pierdo oportunidad para sentir sus labios así que le respondo con un _"¿Dónde?"_ aunque sé la respuesta pero Dani me sigue el juego y besa mis labios y pasa la lengua por la comisura de los mismos y dejo escapar un gemido mientras cierro los ojos… ¡Dios mío! No puedo creer lo sexy que es.

Ella se pone en pie y me da la mano, yo la tomo y con un gesto tira de mí hasta estar muy pegada a ella y siento su respiración sobre mis labios y me siento pequeña, estoy en sus manos… Dani mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca el mini mando de su equipo de música y cambia de canción, suena la canción que compuso para mí _"Bésame mucho"_ y me vuelvo loca al escuchar la música y ardo por completo al escuchar su voz. Le había pedido que grabase esa canción para mí porque quería que algún día me amara con esa canción…

Dani sonríe porque sabe lo que ha conseguido y empieza a bailar sensualmente sin dejar de mirarme y yo la sigo, me pego a ella y la seduzco con mi baile, siento sus manos en mis caderas y me doy la vuelta, ella me pega más y yo la sujeto del cuello y me doy la vuelta para besarla y el beso es pasional, tanto que el calor es imposible de evitar… Sé que Dani también lo siente porque no para y acaricia mi cuerpo mientras sigo bailando para ella. La beso aún con más pasión porque me vuelven loca sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y ella roza ligeramente la zona mas caliente de mi cuerpo y entonces pierdo el control, me doy la vuelta y la beso con desesperación, la empujo hacia la pared y recorro su cuerpo con mis manos y ella araña mi espalda. Yo me aparto y noto angustia en su rostro, me gusta cuando veo que me desea tanto como yo a ella. Camino hacia su habitación mientras le doy una última mirada, Dani se muerde los labios y me sigue.

En su habitación Dani se acerca y me abraza por la espalda y yo sigo bailando al son de la canción que está en repetición. La tomo de la mano y la hago sentarse en la cama y voy bailando para ella mientras voy desnudándome, cierro los ojos para escuchar su voz diciendo _"bésame mucho…"_ Me quito primero la blusa granate con escote y me doy la vuelta mientras me muevo para soltarme los vaqueros de pitillo negros, me deshago de los tacones y me quedo en ropa interior… Dani no deja de mirarme y desea tocarme pero no se lo permito, le doy la mano y le pido que haga lo mismo. Ella se pone en pie mientras yo me siento y observo cómo baila para mí, se me hace duro porque ansío recorrer su cuerpo ya, pero me contengo y veo cómo se va desnudando con movimientos muy sensuales y pronto nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones. Dani se acerca y me besa empujándome lentamente sobre la cama hasta que quedo tumbada, voy arrastrándome para subir más mientras Dani se desliza como una gata sobre mí y me besa los labios para después morder mi cuello y besarlo. Esto no colabora a que esté relajada, araño su espalda en necesidad de soltar toda la tensión que acumulo, deseo que me toque, deseo que me haga el amor y se lo digo _"Dani… ámame…"_ Dani parece complacida y sonríe pícaramente mientras sus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi espalda y yo me arqueo para ayudarla a quitarme el sujetador. La mirada de Dani se pierde en la parte de mi cuerpo que está desnuda y ataca mis labios para después hacer un recorrido desde ellos, pasando por mi cuello y mi clavícula hasta mis pechos. En ese punto se detiene y a mi se me escapa un gemido de placer cuando siento la lengua de Dani haciendo círculos en uno de mis pezones mientras con la otra mano acaricia el otro. Repite esta acción y yo vuelvo a gemir. Desesperadamente me doy la vuelta y la tumbo en la cama. Hago lo mismo con ella y los gemidos de Dani son aún más fuertes que los míos y eso me encanta y me propongo ir más allá.

Mi mano baja de su pecho por su abdomen y rozo ligeramente su ropa interior, siento el calor de Dani y esto parece gustarle, así que repito la acción y gimo al igual que ella porque siento cómo mi ropa interior se va mojando. Cuidadosamente paso mis dedos por su ingle izquierda e introduzco algunos dedos bajo su ropa interior, siento el sexo de Dani, y siento lo mojada que está. Dani no se contiene y empieza a agitarse, a respirar entrecortadamente mientras se muerde los labios y me mira con decisión.

_- San… por favor…_ - Dani suplica, sé que es momento de darle alivio pero no quiero, quiero que lo desee más aún y vuelvo a repetir lo que acaba de hacer. Y ésta vez mi boca baja por su abdomen y se detiene al borde de su ropa interior. Dani cierra los ojos y vuelve a suplicar y entonces sí, mis manos retiran esa prenda y la encuentro totalmente desnuda y eso consigue que yo me moje aún más.

Ataco el cuello de Dani y beso cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su zona íntima y entonces mis dedos empiezan a acariciar sus ingles y pronto alcanzo el clítoris de Dani y eso parece ser lo que necesitaba porque vuelve a gemir. Yo sonrío y masajeo esa zona suavemente y Dani gime cada vez mas y su respiración se agita todavía más.

_- Quiero sentirte princesa…_ - Dani vuelve a suplicar.

Y entonces introduzco uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, siento el calor de su cuerpo, Dani me aprisiona por dentro y grita. Al principio los movimientos son lentos pero Dani me pide más y más rápido de modo que se lo doy, es todo en cuanto pienso, en darle placer a la mujer que amo. Dani empieza a retorcerse y a gritar, a gritar muy fuerte _"Estoy a punto amor…"_ es todo lo que dice y lo único que basta para que me vuelva ciega y en lo único en lo que me concentro es en agregar otro dedo y mi boca se acerca a su clítoris, mi lengua masajea esa parte mientras mis dedos salen y entran de ella. Dani gime y yo también porque ansío oír ese grito característico de Dani, y entonces Dani se aferra a las sábanas como si no hubiera mañana y grita a más no poder mientras su cuerpo se tensa conteniendo el orgasmo hasta que se relaja y empieza a respirar entrecortadamente nuevamente y tira de mí hasta que consigue que me tumbe sobre ella y me abraza, se aferra fuertemente a mí. Quiero hablar pero no puedo porque Dani me besa, me besa dulcemente y yo correspondo, pero segundos más tarde Dani susurra en mi oído _"Voy a darte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida preciosa…"_ y eso basta para romper el momento romántico y volver a encenderme. Dani siempre consigue que desee más y más.

Vuelve a besarme y recorre mi cuerpo entre caricias y besos, yo no soporto el calor y tomo su mano y la guío lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta mi ropa interior _"Quítamela y ámame porque necesito sentirte"_ es todo lo que le digo y Dani obedece, lo hace rápidamente pero no deja de mantenerse sensual. Con cuidado abre mis piernas y empieza a besarme los pechos y baja por mi abdomen y sigue su camino cerca de mi ingle derecha y baja por mi pierna, me dedica una sonrisa porque sabe que me muero porque me toque, pero la dejo hacer su trabajo, entonces vuelve a subir con un camino de besos por mi pierna izquierda hasta mi ingle y entonces su mano acaricia un poco la zona que necesito, no es suficiente, sé que lo hace a posta y eso me encanta, pronto la boca de Dani se encuentra entre mis piernas y empieza a lamer mi clítoris me aferro a la almohada y ella coloca una de sus manos sobre mi pecho derecho y lo masajea mientras no para de darme placer. Mis gemidos hacen que Dani sea más fuerte en sus movimientos y baja su mano para ayudar a su boca a darme placer… cuando siento los dedos de Dani dentro de mí mi cuerpo empieza a moverse acompañando sus movimiento y empiezo a agitarme y a gemir… no.. gritar de placer. _"Dani… no puedo más… estoy a punto… joder…"_ Noto como Dani sonríe ante esto aunque no para de mover su lengua… _"Oh Dios… Dios mío… Joder… Dani…"_ es todo lo que puedo decir antes de gritar extasiada por el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Dani tenía razón. Ella se acurruca en mi pecho y me sonríe, yo la beso probándome a mi misma con ello. Me aferro a Dani con fuerza y mi respiración se va relajando yo la miro y ella besa mi nariz. Dani estira el brazo y coge el mando y la música cambia, es relajante, tranquila.

_- Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…_ - le digo mientras me estremezco al recordarlo.

_- Te lo dije._ – vuelve a besarme.

_- Te amo Dani…_ - ella se queda en silencio por un segundo y temo haberla cagado. No es como si no lo hubiese dicho antes, pero Dani y yo no habíamos pronunciado esas palabras hasta hoy. Ella se apoya en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón y tras unos segundos vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe como si hubiese estado buscando algo y lo hubiese encontrado.

_- Yo también Te Amo San…_ - vuelve a besarme y me abraza fuertemente. Nos miramos por última vez y beso su nariz. Nos abrazamos y yo nos cubro con una manta que se encuentra en la silla al lado de la cama. Dani apaga la luz de la mesilla y sólo la luz de la luna ilumina su habitación. Puedo ver sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos fuertemente atados a mi cuerpo, sonrío y cierro los ojos.

**Fin flashback **

Me siento en un banquito del baño de Dani y me aferro a mi ropa, aún no me la he puesto y las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero las reprimo.

_- San… ¿estás bien…?._ – la voz de Dani suena al otro lado de la puerta, algo preocupada. Muevo las manos con intención de que las lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos, como si un mínimo de aire pudiera reprimirlas. Pienso en los trucos que uso siendo actriz y acabo controlándolas. – _¿San…?._

_- Estoy bien Dani… perdona. Salgo en seguida._ – me visto rápidamente y salgo del baño.

Dani ya está vestida. Lleva unas botas hasta el tobillo marrones, vaqueros azules y una camiseta blanca acompañada de una americana negra.

_- Estás muy guapa…_ - digo y le sonrío.

_- Tu estás preciosa…_ - vuelvo a mirarla, no me creo lo que ha dicho, pero ella parece darse cuenta y evita mi mirada, hasta que me la devuelve con una media sonrisa.

_- Tenías algo de mi ropa aún. Pensaba que todo lo mío estaba en esa caja que dejaste en mi puerta…_ - no quería mencionarlo pero necesitaba saber.

_- Sí, lo siento… cuando cogí mis cosas metí lo de la ropa sucia sin mirar. Habrás echado de menos tu ropa… Sé que te gustan mucho esa blusa y esos tacones… _- le di una media sonrisa.

_- Gracias…_

Antes de que pueda decir nada su móvil vuelve a sonar, ella se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa y coge mientras yo me vuelvo a perder en ese recuerdo y en el olor de mi ropa, huele a Dani…

_- San… tenemos que irnos, Elliot ya se ha vuelto loco y su siguiente fase consta en asesinarme así que…_ - me hace un gesto con la cabeza y me da una media sonrisa. Yo la miro y asiento. Cojo mi bolso y una bolsa con mi ropa que Dani me ha preparado.

Dani me lleva en su coche hasta la casa de Brittany, aunque no me atrevo a decirle que es su casa.

_- Bueno… aquí estamos._ – Dani me mira a través de sus gafas de sol.

_- Gracias Dani, yo… has hecho mucho por mí._

_- De nada. _

No sé cómo preguntarle si volveremos a vernos mientras abro la puerta de su coche.

_- Cuídate Santana…_ - me sonríe. – _Hasta pronto._ – que alivio, no quería decirlo yo.

_- Sí, cuídate._– me despido con la mano y una breve sonrisa y veo a Dani hacer lo mismo antes de acelerar e irse en su viejo Cadillac.

"_Hasta pronto Dani…"_ digo para mí.


	10. ¿Te volveré a ver?

Hola gente... perdonad el retraso. una cosa sigue a la otra y al final nunca me pongo a pasar cape. pero espero que os guste. creo que voy a ir subiendo poco a poco capítulos pero no tardaré tanto. os dejo el siguiere cap. espero que os guste.

* * *

**POV Dani.**

Han pasado cerca de tres semanas y media desde que Santana se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Santana y yo quedamos para tomar un café más de una vez durante su estancia en L.A , fueron cuatro días en los que mantuvimos largas conversaciones tanto en cafeterías como en mi apartamento. La última fue una conversación tan tranquila y estuve tan a gusto que realmente consideré la idea de volver a tenerla en mi vida.

Pero Santana y yo no hablamos de lo que ambas necesitamos hablar que es lo que pasó en la reunión del Glee Club, y lo que siguió a su vuelta. Es como si ese tema fuese tabú entre nosotras. Por un lado me alegra no tocarlo porque realmente no sé qué espero que salga de ello, tal vez me da más miedo saber que tras conocer lo que necesito nos alejemos de nuevo, justo ahora cuando estoy a gusto, y cuando considero la posibilidad de perdonarla.

Volvió a NY al quinto día y nos hemos estado escribiendo desde entonces, aunque no me atrevo a preguntarle si Brittany sabe que nos escribimos, tal vez sea mejor no saberlo… pero las dudas sobre muchas cosas me asaltan a la noche cuando me relajo antes de dormir. Santana sigue siendo un misterio para mí. La semana pasada estuvo aquí, tuvo que hacer un pequeño viaje para la promoción de los últimos capítulos de la temporada y estuvimos en mi casa cenando. Y nos fue muy bien. Santana y yo actuamos como las amigas que también fuimos cuando éramos pareja. Es todo muy natural y a medida que hablo con ella voy confiando más.

Hoy me encuentro en la casa que compré en NY, llegué hace 3 días, 3 días en los que he venido sorteando las preguntas de Elliot sobre dónde estoy y con quién mientras él se queda en una habitación de Hotel junto a su rollete, y yo me encuentro con Santana para volver a tener esas largas charlas y disfrutar del tiempo junto a ella. ¿Disfrutar de estar con ella?, no, no quería decirlo en ese sentido. Tan sólo estamos recuperando nuestra amistad.

Siento que cada vez voy confiando más y me siento más a gusto con ella. Sé que hay cosas que debemos hablar, pero estoy segura de que poco a poco lo haremos. Fue muy importante para mí y creo que estoy preparada para olvidar todo lo malo y volver a tener una amiga. No sé cómo me sentiré con Brittany cerca, pero Santana se merece ser feliz y yo también. Sé que ella aún me oculta cosas pero yo también lo hago… Nuestra relación es tan extraña que ni siquiera soy capaz de decírselo a Rachel y Kurt, quienes me han invitado a su casa y han evitado nombrar a Santana sin saber que la veo a sus espaldas. Me siento como una amante actuando a espaldas de la otra. No… la otra sería yo en todo caso, pero es que no hay nada entre nosotras. Todo lo que hacemos es reír, hablar, cantar…

El timbre me saca de mis pensamientos y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro con una Santana sonriente.

_- ¿Ha pedido vino señorita Bennett?._ – Santana me sonríe y me muestra la botella de vino como si hubiera ganado un premio.

_- ¿De aquí a cuando te has vuelto tan refinada?._ – le digo burlonamente.

_- Y es por eso que he pensado en un plan B… _- dice sacando la mano que tenía tras su espalda mostrando un sixpack de cervezas.

Nos reímos y la hago pasar. Santana vuelve a admirar mi apartamento como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

_- Cualquiera diría que has venido ya 3 veces._

_- Lo siento… es que es muy bonito._

_- El tuyo seguramente también lo es. _

_- Bueno… resulta que le mío es un departamento bastante clásico y el tuyo es muy moderno._

_- No tendrás fotos de reyes y demás ¿no?._ – digo burlonamente.

_- No… pero es diferente._ – se acerca al sofá y se sienta. – _bueno… ¿qué manjar me ha preparado usted señorita Bennett?._

_- Oh… eh… bueno… resulta que iba a cocinar… pero… tuve un pequeño problema…_ - digo señalando el cubo de la basura lo cual hace que Santana se caiga del sofá muerta de risa. – _Cuando te calmes te diré lo que he pedido._ – Santana se ríe aún más pero pronto empieza a calmarse.

_- Sorpréndeme._

Justo en ese momento el timbre suena y corro a abrir. El repartidor de pizzas alucina y me pide un autógrafo.

_- ¿Pizza?, ¿en serio?._ – la voz de San suena desde el sofá y el chico se sorprende aún más. Por lo que abro la puerta de par en par mientras y sonrío triunfante ya que el repartidor le pide a Santana un autógrafo también y ella a regañadientes se levanta.

_- Te lo mereces_ – digo sacándole la lengua mientras cierro la puerta y me acerco al sofá.

_- Vale, tienes razón. _

- Santana se sienta a mi lado y abre la caja con ansias, despedaza la pizza como puede y se mete un trozo grande a la boca.

_- Está buenísima… _- dice con la boca llena ante lo cual río. – _Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un plan así._ – se sincera.

_- Así que ya eres tan pija como cualquier Celebrity…_ - ella me saca la lengua y se mete otro trozo enorme en la boca.

Charlamos durante un buen rato y Santana se levanta y saca de su bolso una película.

_- He traído esto, pensaba que tal vez… ¿podríamos revivir momentos?._ – me acerca la caja y veo que la película es _"500 días juntos"_, mi favorita.

_- Perfecto._ – digo sonriendo. Le señalo el dvd a Santana y ella se acerca y coloca la película. Mientras lo hace pienso en la primera vez que la vimos juntas. Santana no paraba de abrazarme y de decirme: "_Jamás te haré eso Dani." _

_- Te la vas a perder… _- su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

La película empieza pero hay algo extraño, la imagen no se ve muy bien, miro a Santana quien está tensa e intenta sonreírme pero escucho su voz y no es ella quien habla. Miro hacia la pantalla de la televisión y Santana está en ella.

_- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dani…_ - dice la Santana televisiva a la cámara en voz baja. – _y tengo una sorpresa…_ - la cámara enfoca a una bandeja con un desayuno abundante y una rosa. – _en fin… vamos a despertarla… _

Volteo a mirar a la Santana real pero ella agacha la mirada. Vuelvo a centrarme en la televisión.

La Santana de la televisión acerca la cámara hasta mi cara y dice en voz baja _"¿Es preciosa verdad?"_ su mano aparece delante de la cámara acariciando mi rostro y su voz vuelve a hablar _"Buenos días preciosa… Hoy es tu cumpleaños…"_ lentamente la Dani de la televisión abre los ojos y sonríe mientras mira a la cámara.

Las imágenes que siguen son las de Santana entregándome la bandeja con el desayuno y la camiseta de Ramones que me regaló, la misma que se puso cuando se quedó en mi casa.

El video se corta y lo siguiente que aparece es la cámara entrando en el baño mientras alguien se está duchando. Recuerdo ese día, entré porque Santana estaba cantando y decidí grabarlo. La Dani de la televisión abre las cortinas y Santana grita mientras Dani ríe. Vuelvo a sonreír mientras veo las imágenes.

Poco a poco van apareciendo imágenes que Santana y yo fuimos grabando de nuestras salidas, de nuestros momentos. Santana grabándome mientras yo conduzco y luego enfocándose a ella con su pelo al viento y cantando como loca.

Santana desnuda en mi cama… yo tocando la guitarra… el cumpleaños de Rachel… yo enseñándole a Santana a tocar el piano… todos los recuerdos guardados en formato video aparecen ante nosotras y la mano de la Santana real se acerca a la mía acariciándola y yo lo permito estrechando la suya también.

Cerca de dos horas de recuerdos aparecen ante nuestros ojos y Santana y yo no hacemos más que comentarlos y reírnos.

_- ¡Recuerdo este muy bien!. Qué susto me diste Danielle…_ - Santana me mira mientras yo río sin parar.

_- Por favor… era una broma buenísima, mira tu cara… _- ella se ríe pero golpea mi hombro suavemente con el suyo.

_- Mira que decirme que Gunther me daba día libre y luego decirme que no cuando yo ya estaba en la bañera a la que le habíais echado suficiente colonia como para el resto del planeta… _- dice haciendo pucheros.

_- Aún así tu cara fue buenísima cuando descubriste que no era así._ – vuelvo a reír.

_- Tu y el Hobbit os entendíais muy bien a la hora de hacerme bromitas… _

_- Tienes que admitir que luego oliste muy bien durante 1 semana entera._ - me río y Santana me mira fijamente.

Veo nostalgia en sus ojos pero antes de que pueda decir nada los labios de Santana están sobre los míos. Me besa con urgencia y aunque al principio no sé que hacer, me aparto. La miro, y ella me devuelve la mirada, está dolida porque la he rechazado, pero no deja de mirarme y justo antes de que pueda decir nada Santana vuelve a besarme y su beso es suave y ésta vez no opongo resistencia… la beso yo también… el corazón me late fuertemente y siento el suyo también porque ella está prácticamente pegada a mí. Me dejo llevar por sus dulces y suaves labios… ella posa su mano en mi mejilla y me acaricia suavemente… quiero corresponderle pero entonces mi mente lucha y me muestra la imagen de Santana besando a Brittany y a continuación sus palabras _"Me acosté con Brittany…"_ todo retumba en mi cabeza y me aparto de Santana con rapidez ella me mira sorprendida no sabe qué hacer ni decir.

_- Dani…_ - finalmente habla. – _Yo…_

_- Tienes que irte…_ - digo nerviosa.

_- Dani, hablemos de esto, por favor._

_- No Santana, no hay nada que hablar. Esto no ha pasado, tienes que irte, es tarde. _

Santana intenta tocarme pero yo vuelvo a apartarme y entonces ella asiente, coge su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta. Me doy la vuelta pues no quiero verla irse y cuando por fin escucho la puerta cerrarse me siento en el sofá. Mi cuerpo tiembla, todo me da vueltas, cojo el mando del dvd y vuelvo a darle al play con una pregunta en mi cabeza _"¿Te volveré a ver Santana…?"_


	11. Dejar de mentir

Hola!. sí, he vuelto, animada con seguir la historia.

Sidneyspain, me alegro de que te haya gustadoel cap.

Dani, recuerda que esta historia está basada en una historia real, aunque resulte desesperante que no se aclaren las cosas, es así tal cual pasó (adaptado obviamente a Glee). así que espero que te mantengas con ilusión.

Saludos!

* * *

**POV Santana**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que todo esto iba a pasar tal vez jamás habría venido a nueva York, jamás habría salido de ese estúpido y pequeño pueblo como es Lima.

_- Hey, jovencita… quizá deberías parar ya de beber. Es tu noveno chupito._

El tío de la barra lleva dándome este sermón como 3 horas… no sé… ya he perdido la noción del tiempo. Lo único que recuerdo son los labios de Dani… su suave piel… la forma en que sus labios conectan con los míos y el mundo deja de existir. Y acto seguido recuerdo que me ha echado de su casa, que no hemos podido hablar y que seguramente ahora mismo me odia y no quiere volver a verme, para variar.

Mi móvil no ha dejado de sonar en toda la noche y cada vez que lo miro tengo la esperanza de que sea Dani, pero nunca es ella… o son mensajes del Hobbit, o de LadyHummel, y alguno de Britt. Casi no le he respondido, y lo he hecho porque no quiero que piense que ha pasado algo malo. Yo Santana López soy la reina de las mentiras, he traicionado a mi novia como lo hice con Dani aquella vez.

_- Hey jovencita… un pajarito me ha dicho que eres la tía buena de una serie, así que si no quieres problemas, más vale que salgas pitando de aquí porque parece que algún ave carroñera está buscando una foto tuya. Así que sintiéndolo mucho guapa tienes que irte, ven conmigo._

_- No voy a ir con ningún viejo verde a ningún sitio. ¿Me has oído clon repulsivo de Hemmingway?_ – digo cogiendo la botella de cerveza que también bebo.

_- No voy a hacerte daño jovencita. Veo que hoy no traes la boca fina. Sólo quiero ayudarte._ – dice mientras murmura algo así como "la juventud… famosa…"

_- ¿Qué quiere a cambio?_

_- Tan sólo que me pagues lo que has bebido, el favor te lo hago gratis, así que date prisa._

Muy a mi pesar sigo al viejo hasta detrás de la barra, pasamos por una puerta algo extraña.

_- ¿Ésta es la parte en la que me asesina?._ – el sarcasmo no se me va aunque no sepa ni dónde pisar.

_- Muy graciosa… creo que tanta fama te ha vuelto tonta._

_- Que listo Hemmingway…_ - ruedo los ojos ante su comentario.

_- Vamos, por aquí detrás. Mírame ¿ves bien para irte a casa?_

_- Si usted y su hermano me van a cuestionar si veo o no bien ya pueden ir largándose. _

_- Estás peor de lo que pensaba. A ver… ¿dónde es tu casa?._

_- Por allí…_ - no sé ni a dónde señalo, pero está claro que por algún lado tiene que estar ¿no?.

_- A ver… déjame tu teléfono._

_- ¿Me vacila? Primero me dice que no me va a hacer nada y ahora me pide el teléfono…_

_- Es para llamar a alguien, dámelo._ – se lo doy pero de repente tengo unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. Así que corro a una esquina mientras el tipo habla con alguien… siento que todo me va a explotar por dentro.

_- Ya he llamado a alguien, tu amiga vendrá a buscarte. Estate tranquila y quieta aquí ¿está bien?. _– ya no distingo ni oigo lo que dice este hombre tan sólo quiero dormir… - _¡Hey! ¡No te duermas!._ – siento que algo me abofetea la cara.

No se cuánto ha pasado pero sé que ya he vomitado unas cuantas veces, que el frío se está apoderando de mi cuerpo y que el hombre me va a dejar la cara cuadrada a leches. Siento que el cuerpo me pesa y el sueño me invade.

_- San… oh dios mío…_ - esa voz…

_- ¿Rachel…?._ – abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada preocupada de Rachel, me dedica una media sonrisa.

_- Sí San… soy yo… vamos tienes que ponerte en pie y nos iremos a casa ¿vale? _– yo asiento y lo intento pero no soy capaz. Rachel le pide ayuda a viejo y este me levanta y me lleva hacia un coche.

_- Gracias, ha sido usted muy amable… ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?_. – La voz de Rachel se dirige al hombre.

_- No jovencita, tan sólo cuida de tu amiga y que no se meta en problemas._

_- Hemmingway… _- alcanzo a decir después de escuchar a Dani subirse al coche.

_- ¿Sí arrogante y mal educada…? _

_- Gracias…_ - y tras esto me sumerjo en mis sueños.

La luz cae directamente sobre mis ojos y los abro poco a poco, todo me da vueltas y la cabeza me estalla. ¿Dónde estoy…? Observo toda la habitación y de repente me encuentro con la mirada de Rachel apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

_- Buenos días dormilona…_

_- ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_- Oh… resulta que ayer cogiste una buena borrachera y… te traje aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?_

_- No… no mucho… lo siento…_ - me incorporo rápido pero me mareo y vuelvo a la cama.

_- No te levantes… ha sido una borrachera para campeones así que estarás fatal el resto del día._

_- Gracias Rachel… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti._

_- Probablemente lo de siempre… nada._ – dice con aires de suficiencia pero sonríe al final. – _Ahora… explícame porqué estuviste a punto de acabar en urgencias._

_- No fue mi mejor día…_

_- ¿Discutiste con Brittany?_

_- No Rachel… todo esto_ – digo señalándome entera. – _no es por Britt. Lamentablemente no es por Britt…_ - rompo a llorar mientras Rachel me abraza fuertemente.

Durante 15 minutos no hago más que llorar y Rachel se mantiene firme y tranquila a la vez, me abraza y no me suelta, no habla aunque imagino que se muere por hacerlo, pero espera pacientemente a que yo suelte lo que tengo que decir.

_- Rachel… Dani… es Dani por quien estoy así._ – los ojos de Rachel salen de sus órbitas y se tapa la boca para ahogar el gritito irritante que suelta cuando se sorprende.

_- ¿Por Dani? ¡Lo sabía! Tienes dudas con respecto a la boda._

_- Rache…_

_- Busca a Dani y sé feliz con ella y todo estará genial. _

_- Rachel… _- vuelvo a decir pero nada parece detener su película.

_- Las dos exitosas, triunfantes…_

_- ¡RACHEL!_ – grito. Ella me mira sorprendida. –_ Dani no quiere volver conmigo._

Ante la cara de sorpresa de mi amiga empiezo a narrar la historia desde que la cité en NY hace 3 meses.

_- Así que la besaste, ella te echó, te emborrachaste y estás aquí._ – Rachel me mira indignada. – _Santana López…_ - mira con la cara seria. - _Retiro lo dicho antes._

_- Rachel…_

_- San… Dani pasó por mucho, tiene que ser difícil entiéndela. Se sentirá usada nuevamente. Y tú no eres precisamente inocente. ¡Vas a casarte por el amor de Dios! deja que Dani sea feliz. _

_- No sé qué hacer Rachel…_

_- Tal vez pensar bien las cosas San… si quieres a Dani en tu vida lucha por recuperar su amistad. – _hace una pausa._ - Pero deja de mentir._

Y tras esto Rachel cambia de tema y me cuenta cómo por sexta vez está nominada a los premios Tony y cómo cree que debe ir vestida. Cuando no puedo más me quedo dormida y tengo la sensación de que Rachel sigue hablando hasta en mis sueños, pero todo lo que pasa por mi mente es Dani.


	12. Nueva amistad

Y un regalito, no lo iba a subir hoy, pero bueno me hacía ilusión.

* * *

**POV Dani**

_- ¿Me quieres decir porqué rayos estás tan distraída?_ – Elliot me pregunta moviendo las manos delante de mis ojos.

_- Estoy cansada…_ - miento.

_- No no lo estás, sé que estás pensando en algo, o en alguien. Y espero que no sea en la zorra de Valentina._

_- Elliot… para de una vez. No pienso en ella._ – digo tomando un sorbo de mi taza de café.

_- ¿Entonces…?_

_- Sólo estoy cansada de verdad. No me apetecía venir a cenar con yo que sé que gente a la que has invitado._ – contesto un poco enfadada.

_- Perdona por querer que salgas de tu apartamento y dejes de vivir como una anciana con 20 gatos._ – río ante lo que dice.

_- Vamos vaquero… ¿no pensarás que desperdicio mi vida estando en mi apartamento?. _– Elliot se queda callado y yo le miro sin creérmelo. – _Dime que no has organizado una cita, ¡dímelo!_ – le digo empezando a enfadarme.

_- Oh… bueno… _

_- ¡Elliot!. Sabes lo que pienso de esto, de verdad no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto._ – empiezo a levantarme pero una chica y un chico se acercan a nuestra mesa.

_- Hola Elliot._ – dice el extraño número uno.

_- Hola Mark._ – Elliot sonríe como tonto, por lo que intuyo que este es el rollete con el que queda. – _Oh… ésta es Dani. _– fijo la mirada en Mark y sonrío un poco, él me da la mano.

_- Qué guapa eres Dani, mucho más en persona que en las revistas._ – ríe e intento ser cortés. – _Ésta es mi amiga Ashley, Ashley Benson._ – Ashley me sonríe y me extiende la mano.

_- Dani._ – le digo tomando su mano.

La cena transcurre bien, los dos son gente muy agradable. Pero mi mente no está muy por la labor, así que me limito a disfrutar lo que puedo de la cena y estar tranquila.

_- Bueno… yo creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Espero no os importe. _– Mark se levanta y mira a Elliot. Oh no… la vieja táctica.

_- Qué pena…_ - Elliot usa su tono melodramático de serie estudiantil para fingir. – _con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando._

_- Sí… pero es que mañana tengo que hacer varias cosas pronto y va siendo hora de irme._

_- Tal vez deberías acompañarle Elliot. – _finjo espontaneidad.

_- No Dani, y¿ tú qué harás?_

_- Ya me las arreglaré vaquero. Además, Ashley a lo mejor quiere tomarse otra copa._ – miro a Ashley y ésta asiente cómplice.

_- Podemos tomar algo, id tranquilos._

Nos despedimos de ellos y salen lo más rápido que pueden. Ashley y yo nos miramos y nos reímos.

_- No puedo creer que usen la vieja táctica. _– dice ella.

_- Te sorprendería lo que Elliot es capaz de hacer. _– río. – _¿cuánto llevan juntos? _

_- No lo sé… pero creo que un par de meses. Mark es mucho más obvio que Elliot. _– ríe.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo mientras pedimos los tragos en la barra del restaurante.

_- Elliot me ha dicho que dejaste una relación hace poco._ – Ashley habla mientras da un sorbo.

_- Voy a matarle…_ - digo en un susurro pero ella me escucha.

_- Lo siento… tal vez no es algo de lo que quieras hablar. _

_- No, no es eso. Elliot no ha dejado de buscarme pareja desde que Valentina y yo lo dejamos._

_- Oh… Sí, recuerdo que salió en las noticias._

_- No es que precisamente quiera embarcarme en una relación, ha sido hace poco y es como si todo el mundo estuviera presionándome para hacerlo._

_- Lo sé… bueno, no te preocupes. Yo no he venido a presionarte con nada._

_- Te lo agradezco porque no sé si Elliot te ha traído aquí para que tengamos una cita, si es así no es lo que estoy buscando, lo siento Ashley._

_- No Dani, al contrario, él solo quiere que salgas, que hagas tu vida y pases página. Yo he venido a conocerte, y tal vez si tu quieres podamos ser amigas, no pienso en ti de esa forma, no juego para tu equipo._ – nos reímos.

_- Eso sería genial Ashley. Creo que necesito una amiga._ – ella me mira me sonríe.

_- Cuenta con ello. _

Ashley y yo nos trasladamos a otro bar donde nos tomamos otra copa y seguimos hablando.

_- Bueno, tu vida siempre ha sido un misterio Dani. Los medios no hacen más que perseguirte y jamás sacan nada más allá de una salida con tus amigos. ¿Cómo lo haces?._

_- Tan bien no debe de irme porque lo de Valentina salió._

_- Eso era inevitable, ella no se esforzó en ocultar su salida con ese tío que tenía más músculos que cerebro._ – reímos.

_- Simplemente creo que me he vuelto demasiado consciente de que mi vida es pública, y Elliot es quien me ayuda a centrarme y a programar todo. Creo que el mérito es suyo._

_- Sois grandes amigos ¿no?._

_- Sí, desde el principio conectamos._

_- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?_

_- En una banda. _– Ashley me mira incrédula. – _lo sé, muy típico ¿no?_

_- ¿Teníais una banda?_

_- Más o menos… no era nuestra. El líder era un amigo de mi ex novia, bueno, él y yo seguimos siendo amigos._ – mi cara debe ser el reflejo de mi alma porque me emociono al pensar en aquellos tiempos en los que Santana aún era mi novia. La palabra ex me retuerce el corazón y Ashley parece notarlo.

_- Mala experiencia ¿no?._

_- Se puede decir así._

_- Tranquila Dani _– dice poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. – _seguro que ahora te recuerda mucho porque eres famosa y estás por todas partes. Tu cara debe perseguirla _– ríe.

_- Ella también me persigue a mi… su cara también está en todas partes. _– oh oh… lo he soltado…

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¿Qué?_ – disimulo.

_- Dani… ¿tu ex novia también es famosa?_ – agacho la cabeza porque no sé si debo contestar. – _Dani… puedes contármelo si quieres, y si no, lo entenderé. Pero no tienes buena cara desde que ha salido el tema._

_- Tal vez más adelante Ashley…_

Seguimos pasando la noche y Ashley resulta ser una actriz de series adolescentes. La verdad no sigo mucho las series, la única de la que me he enganchado es a la de Santana. Tras varias copas decido que es momento de ir a casa pero naturalmente no puedo conducir así. Ashley se ofrece a que compartamos taxi y vayamos a su casa que está más cerca que la mía que está al otro lado de la ciudad. Acepto a regañadientes pues dice que vive con alguien más y no quiero incomodar.

_- Bueno… hemos llegado Dani._ – Ashley abre la puerta y entramos a un apartamento muy amplio, es más grande que el mío. El salón debe ser del tamaño de mi propia casa. Nunca he vivido en un apartamento tan grande, el mío ya me parecía enorme para mí sola por lo que no me imagino cómo tiene que ser perderse en éste.

_- Es grandísimo._ – giro sobre mí misma para verlo mejor.

_- Seguro que tu vives en una mansión._

_- Oh… no… que va. Paso de eso. Tengo un apartamento del tamaño de tu salón. _

_- ¿En serio?_ – Ashley ríe y me hace reír también.

_- En serio. ¿cómo haces para encontrar tu cocina? ¿Con GPS?_ – ella se ríe sin parar. – _lo siento, mucho alcohol._ – volvemos a reír.

- Caminamos por el salón y nos acercamos a la cocina, bebo un poco de agua y Ashley me lleva a mi habitación.

_- Ésta es la habitación de invitados, puedes descansar tranquila. _

_- Oh… gracias._

_- Allí tienes pijamas. Escoge el que quieras._ – estoy alucinando y ella se da cuenta por lo que decide volver a hablar mientras se ríe. – _lo sé, es muy raro… mi amiga cree que es importante cuando tenemos visitas inesperadas._ – reímos.

_- Gracias por todo Ashley espero no incomodaros a ti y a tu amiga._

_- No te preocupes Dani, seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, y casi no nos conocemos, pero creo que eres una chica estupenda y divertida._ – sonríe. – _y por mi amiga no te preocupes, duerme como un tronco. Tal vez la conozcas mañana. _

_- Está bien. Gracias. _

_- Buenas noches Dani._

_- Buenas noches Ashley, y gracias._

Me acerco al armario y efectivamente hayo pijamas de diferentes colores y tipos. Escojo una camiseta y unos pantalones largos. Abro las sábanas y me meto en la cama. Es tan cómoda que pronto me quedo dormida y recuerdo lo bien que lo he pasado y que tal vez Elliot tiene razón, es hora de hacer nuevos amigos. Cierro los ojos y descanso.

Escucho de repente cómo alguien entra en la habitación y eso hace que me despierte. No sé cuánto he dormido ni qué hora es, por la poca luz que entra por las persianas mal cerradas intuyo que es de día. Alguien se acerca lentamente y finjo dormir, no distingo bien pero cierro los ojos ya que noto a esa persona acercarse a mí. Tengo un poco de miedo pero probablemente sea Ashley que necesita algo o quiere despertarme, sin embargo la persona se agacha y abre un cajón está buscando algo pero no parece encontrarlo, abro un poco los ojos, por su silueta es una chica. De repente la luz del móvil ilumina el cajón y a la chica que tengo en frente.

_- ¿Quién eres? _– digo alarmada. La chica se gira y grita. Yo me echo para atrás y grito también.

Escucho a Ashley correr por los pasillos y abrir la puerta de golpe encendiendo la luz de la habitación. Delante de mí hay una chica con rasgos latinos frente a mí. Dios mío su cara me es tan familiar…

_- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué susto me habéis pegado!._ –Ashley nos mira y la extraña se incorpora poco a poco. En su rostro hay curiosidad y se acerca más a mí.

_- ¿Dani Bennett…?_ - ¿qué? ¿me conoce? ¿qué rayos está pasando?

_- Tu rostro… me es familiar…_

_- Oh no… otra igual… _- dice la chica con tono burlón. Ashley ríe y me mira. – _No me digas que Dani Bennet también cree que soy un clon de Santana López…_ - rueda los ojos y yo me alarmo ante la mención de Santana.

_- Dani… Ésta es mi compañera de piso. _

_- Shay, Shay Mitchell_ – dice la desconocida sonriéndome.

_- Oh… lo siento… Yo…_

_- Tranquila, yo sí sé quién eres…_ - me guiña un ojo. - _¿Qué hace aquí Dani Bennet?._ – me mira pero creo que la pregunta es para Ashley.

_- Es mi nueva amiga._ – Ashley me guiña un ojo.

_- Un placer Dani… me encanta tu música._

_- Gra-gracias…_ - digo tartamudeando.

_- Bueno, ya que os estáis conociendo os dejo que tengo que salir un momento a por algo para desayunar. ¿Os parece bien? _– la voz de Ashley suena a lo lejos pero yo solo puedo asentir pues no dejo de mirar a Shay.

_- Está bien. ¿Vienes al salón Dani?. _– Shay me mira y yo asiento.

La sigo en silencio mientras ella habla de lo increíble que es mi música. Pero yo no salgo de mi asombro, ella me pilla mirándola y yo evado su mirada ante lo que ríe.

_- Tranquila, es normal. Créeme me encantaría tener una cara diferente. No es la primera vez que me pasa. A veces no me favorece tener un aire a Santana, sobre todo cuando me ofrecen papeles._ – me mira pero yo sigo observándola con curiosidad. - _¿Dani?_

_- Oh… ¿sí?... ¿por?._

_- Todo el mundo cree que lo haré igual de bien, son muchas expectativas ¿sabes?, hay gente que cree que por tener un parecido la serie triunfará igual que la de Santana. Aunque no te lo creas por cómo hablo, realmente la admiro. He tenido el placer de conocerla y es un chica estupenda._

_- Lo es…_

_- ¿Tú también la conoces?_

_- Oh… eh… alguna vez coincidimos._

_- ¿Y te dejó escapar?_ – siento que mis ojos saldrán de mis órbitas. ¿Es que sabe lo nuestro? – _quiero decir… eres preciosa. Santana tiene fama de ligarse todo lo que está a su paso._

_- Oh…_ - ahora lo entiendo. – _No. Quiero decir, no coincidimos tanto._

_- Yo… no te dejaré escapar Dani Bennett._ – un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me quedo sin palabras pues es como estar enfrente de Santana una vez más, y justo antes de que pueda decir nada Ashley vuelve con el desayuno y Shay me guiña el ojo mientras me pasa uno de los vasos de café de Starbucks.

Definitivamente va a ser una mañana muy interesante.


End file.
